


MiracuCaptors

by FantasyCrest (MagicsChampion)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: CardCaptors AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicsChampion/pseuds/FantasyCrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The legacy of magics past finds its way to Paris. Two contracts are made and the young magic users set out for the challenge before to capture the butterfly! And of course teenage and magical shenanigans will occur along the way. CardCaptors AU. Disclaimer inside. Reviews welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty so I can't believe I am doing this. This is a Miraculous Ladybug, CardCaptors/CardCaptor Sakura AU fanfic. So what went into making this a bit of a long story but I feel like elaborating so... For a bit now I've seen Miraculous/Sailor Moon things and I was sort of inspired and planned out a big fanfic project because of it. It looked okay but... implementation is a thing so it flopped. Then I sort of saw this lovely piece someone on DeviantArt by the name of nathengyn did of a CardCaptors AU and I felt hooked as I was more CardCaptors fan LONG before I was a Sailor Moon person and this fanfic project I made has potential too maybe even more then what I thought I had for Sailor Moon. After clearing things with the artist in question as I did not want to half-steal (I think?) from them since they did inspire this I got to work and in truth I was gonna wait a while longer but... I'm sort of scared how this'll go so I posting chapter 1 before I get my heart set on what might end up as something of a train wreck. I hope you like this. I'm sort of eager to see how I can manage the Li Syaoran/Cat Noir thing for chapter 2. I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or CardCaptor Sakura in any way, shape, or form. Reviews welcome.

MiracuCaptors

Chapter 01

A Fortunate Day

 

_It was dark but not pitch black, a warm darkness that calls to mind the night sky but with no stars. Then a light appeared. Soft, warm, and pink it moved as a streak of light like a comet and with its movement the darkness shifted._

_It was Paris seen from above at night. The glow in the city was warm, comforting._

_The view shifted to the Eiffel Tower from the ground then it flickered. They were at the very top of the landmark. Four beings stood there, the first in the front was girl in a costume with a wand held tightly in her left hand. Behind her stood a boy, sword in his right hand and hooded cape flowing in the wind._

_To his left and right floated two large figures, their forms both familiar and alien. Then came a sound, a flapping noise, and there they were swirling about in the wind._

_Long, thin, and rectangular… They were cards. The quartet suddenly turned their attention the full moon in the sky._

_Something was coming…_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Blue eyes shot wide open as a girl sat up in bed panting lightly from the strange dream. It took a moment before the girl registered she was awake and then from an opening leading downstairs a feminine voice called out.

“Marinette your alarms’ been going off for ten minutes!”

The girl blinked before reaching for her cell phone and looking at time. A second later….

“AHHHH! I SLEPT THROUGH MY ALARM! MOM WHY DIDN’T YOU WAKE ME UP?!”

A girl-turned-cyclone suddenly swept through the room in a panic making a mess as a motherly voice called “it’s not my job to wake you up Marinette you’re fourteen now.”

The girl groaned as she finished tugging a top on and after glaring at the opening leading down sighed.

Wearing pink jeans, and a white shirt Marinette Dupain-Cheng walked down the stairs into an open kitchen with a sigh. “Morning Mom.” She said a little grumpily.

“Good morning sweetheart.” Her mother Sabine said with a smile.

Marinette sighed as she sat at the kitchen table and began to make a bowl of cereal and some toast for herself. As she busied herself her mom asked “busy day today?”

Marinette stared at the bowl of cereal as she grabbed milk not altogether there as she absently said “yeah my and Alya are going shopping today…”

Sabine nodded with a slight laugh as she said “ah finally gonna splurge and spend the allowance money you saved up huh?” The woman looked at Marinette and gasped “Marinette honey the milk!”

Marinette blinked, looked down, and hurriedly pulled back on the carton as the bowl overflowed slightly. Putting the milk carton down though proved to be a mistake as she placed in a knife precariously placed which flew through the air spilling an orange, the butter dish, and the cereal box onto the floor all in one smooth chain of motion.

Marinette just stared at the blatant destruction with a kicked puppy look on her face as she tried not to cry but moms can be magical as within seconds she picked up the orange, cleaned the spilt food items, and finished by giving her daughter a hug bringing a slightly sad smile to her face.

The morning proceed as usual Marinette donned a black blazer slung the black and pink embroidered purse she made herself over her shoulder put on her white and pink sneakers and was down the stairs leading out the upstairs apartment and into the bakery below the shop.

Her father, Tom was already down there pulling out a new batch of pastries from the oven while a few customers were looking at the racks for purchases.

Marinette stopped to give the big man a hug and a kiss on the cheek and she was out the door and into the streets of Paris.

Quickly hurrying down the sidewalk Marinette thought back to why she had been so absentminded this morning.

 _What was that?_ She thought to herself. _It was a dream… but the details I can’t remember them._

Marinette shook her head. She didn’t know why it bothered her so much she’d had dreams like that and her best friend Alya said she never remembered her dreams so it shouldn’t matter right?

 _But if that’s the case_ Marinette thought to herself still _pondering then why does it feel like it does matter?_

Suddenly a voice broke for her musings “Hey Marinette over here!”

Looking up the French-chinese girl smiled at her friend with brown skin, red hair, hazel eyes, and a mole above her right eye. This was Alya Cesaire, Marinette’s best friend since childhood.

“Hey Alya!” Marinette cried waving a hand as she ran up to her friend.

Alya slightly mock angry said “you are late!”

Marinette quick to appease her said “sorry, overslept, slightly bad morning I’m here now.”

Teasingly Alya said “well I can guess forgive you.” Alya smiled at Marinette who smiled back and they shared a laugh. Falling into step together the two headed for the mall as Alya dropping the act said “so you had an off morning?”

Marinette sighed slumping her shoulders and said “another breakfast blow up.”

Alya winced saying “ouch!”

Marinette nodded but held off on what she wanted to say next as she glanced to the side but Alya knew Marinette all too well as she asked “another dream?”

Marinette nodded. Alya sighed and said “yup I figured. You know those really shouldn’t bother you so much particularly after that brief phase you went through.”

Marinette blushed as she recalled how a few years back she bought a book on dreams, both in controlling and understanding them. It hadn’t worked very well and her classmates hadn’t been exactly understanding, two of them in particular…

And because fate has a sense of humor it would choose that moment for Marinette to run into someone sending them both to the dirt and knocking some papers to the ground.

Marinette quickly looked at the person she bumped into and said “are you alright?”

Marinette stared at the person who replied “I’m alright.” Wearing a sweater vest, skirt, and stockings with red hair and glasses, Sabrina Raincomprix looked at Marinette and gave a small smile as she adjusted her lenses “hello Marinette, I’m fine.”

Alya who had just watched the situation finally snapped out of it and said “that looked nasty are you both alright?”

Sabrina said “I’m fine getting up her dusted off her stockings and Marinette got up into a slight crouch as she picked up the papers Sabrina had dropped but paused seeing what was on them.

“School application papers?” Marinette read with some confusion as stood up. Sabrina took them from her as Alya said with some confusion “planning on going to a new school?”

“Hardly.” A voice filled with contempt spoke up from behind them.

Marinette winced closing her eyes with an inaudible groan at the voice while Alya scowled at the speaker.

Walking behind them dressed in primarily yellow designer clothes and sunglasses with blonde hair tied back in a ponytail was Chloe Bourgeois, the daughter of the mayor, class brat, and Marinette’s personal tormentor.

Chloe and Sabrina were friends to a point since Sabrina usually did everything for her and when the dream thing came out the two of them were quite vocal in expressing their opinion on the matter.

Today though Chloe didn’t apparently want to try and bully Marinette as she flipped her ponytail and said “Sabrina c’mon we still need to make preparations for Adrien’s transfer.”

Chloe turned and walked away from the duo and after a moment Sabrina followed her.

Marinette just looked after them and blankly asked the air “Adrien?”

With a grunt Alya crossed her arms and said “forget her. Let’s get back to our shopping.”

Marinette nodded and as she went to walk and nearly rammed into someone had she seen them and backpedaled her arms wildly and Alya quick to respond grabbed her to steady her.

The two of them stared at the old Chinese man before them, he had a goatee and was wearing a Hawaiian floral print shirt and just stared at them with no small amusement.

“It is alright young ones no harm was done.” Bowing slightly, he walked past the duo and Marinette couldn’t stop herself from looking after him for a moment and as if he could feel her gaze he glanced behind him before walking onwards.

Alya though had moved on by then and said “Earth to Marinette, it’s time to stand up now.” Marinette started and quickly righted herself and Alya remarked “good, I was gonna drop you if you waited any longer. Now let’s get our shopping done before lighting strikes us down” slightly mock serious.

Meanwhile the old man for his part headed on his way and another voice from his shirt spoke up “is something wrong Master?”

The old man merely stroked his goatee and said “it may be nothing Wayzz, now let us continue with our task.”

Some time passed and Marinette and Alya had gone off and had a pretty good time as they each got two new outfits. Marinette then bought some new fabrics to work with as ever since a young age she had been making clothing of all sorts.

Then before it was nearly time for them to go their separate ways for the day Alya dragged into one particular thrift store. It was known for serving shoppers of all trades but primarily got by, by selling comic books and that was Alya’s reason for coming.

If Marinette was all about fashion then Alya had two passions, journalism and superheroes. She hosted a blog where she would review comic books and other such topics and it was approaching its second year anniversary. Her blog had even covered some cosplay Marinette had done of superheroes and Alya had been considering doing something new with the blog lately but was unsure what she had confided.

Seeing no one at the counter and since the comics were stored behind it and in the back Marinette decided to look around. A few scraps of fabric, some pieces of clothing were eyeballed but nothing really caught her eye.

Then she felt it, a warm sensation wafting over her face, a tingle on her spine and Marinette’s head snapped to look at a bin marked “Trinkets, only 1 Euro!”

Stepping up to it Marinette cast her gaze across the full bin full of odd things and kick-knacks and then she saw it. A black surface with red designs. Reaching into the bin and digging past the objects Marinette pulled out what had attracted her attention.

It a simply wooden octagonal box covered with red Chinese designs and Marinette scanned the thing in the light. Curiously enough there seemed to be no way to open it.

‘Huh.” Marinette said and then paused as she felt a tingling sensation on her face, a cold chill down her back and looked down into the bin again. Peering Marinette thought _is there another one down there?_

The girl extended her hand to grab it and a voice stopped her.

“Marinette where are you!?” Marinette looked towards the front where Alya was yelling.

Marinette looked at the bin and winced as Alya called again.

“Marinette!”

The girl in question cast another look at the bin and rather reluctantly left it be and went to her friend.

Getting there she found Alya had already paid for her stuff and though there was a problem with the box bearing no price tag, Marinette had no real issue with the one Euro transaction. Although Alya did give her a weird look over what she bought but left it be.

As the two made their way out of the mall Alya said “so for my blog I think I may cover the weird things happening in Paris lately for a bit of a change.”

Marinette paused and said “what do you mean?”

Alya looked at her and said “you don’t know.” She shook her head.

Alya elaborated “apparently there have been reports of strange things happening across Paris, lights floating on the Seine with no cause, strange shadows, power outages, and a lot of other things.”

Marinette frowned “that sounds weird.”

Alya said “right? Maybe there’s a supervillain behind it!” Marinette gave her a smirking look as she teasingly said “oh? Is it an alien or a mutant?”

Alya threw her a look and said “you laugh now but when I’m proven right that superheroes really exist; I will happily say I told you so.”

Marinette laughed and the two parted ways to head home early, they did have chores to deal with after all.

**

Meanwhile back at the thrift shop its employee on duty was lazing behind the counter, idly flipping through a magazine.

Seconds after turning a page the door opened and the girl barely looked at the boy who stepped inside…

**

Meanwhile across town a man in a gray suit with a matching hat sat down by the river as he idly observed the whistle he held as some pigeons gathered near him.

Moments ago the man had been chased away from the park for feeding the pigeons who had been deemed a threat to public health.

Then in full daylight a shadow suddenly ran along the ground and swooped upon the man who screamed in fright!

**

Meanwhile Marinette who had just finished helping in the bakery finally escaped to her room in the loft.

Digging through her shopping bags she pulled out the box she bought earlier.

 _What possessed me to buy this?_ Marinette thought to herself. She turned the box this day and that as she thought over the strange sensations she had felt and then Marinette paused her eyes widening.

She could have sworn she saw a line of light race along the side of the box and she could now see how to open it.

Marinette stared for a few minutes before taking a breath and opening it. She had all of a second to look at what was inside before a wind whooshed through the room, making Marinette shriek in fright dropping the box, as a pink light began to shine.

When the wind died down and Marinette could see straight again she gaped at what she saw.

There was a strange creature floating before her, small and red. It had a small body, wiry limbs, and big head with antennae dangling from it. Black spots were on its head, and from its back protruding features that called to mind wings. The creature opened its eyes revealing pools of deep blue and it looked around the room before landing on Marinette and after a moment the creature smiled and said “Hello!”

So of course Marinette freaked out. With a shriek she began throwing anything within range at the creature who flew through the air to dodge them as she cried “a bug! A mouse! A bug-mouse!”

After several missed shots Marinette crawled for the trap door ready to get help but the creature flew over to the door freezing her as she said “wait! I’m begging you don’t let anyone know about me please!”

Marinette paused as she stared at the strange creature. Then from below came her mom’s voice.

“Marinette sweetie, I thought I heard you yell, is everything OK?”

The creature placed her hands or at least what Marinette thought were hands together and begged “please, you were able to open the box and that means something, trust your instincts!”

Marinette opened her mouth and staring at the creature she called to Sabine “I’m fine mom.” The creature gave a wide smile.

Rationally Marinette wondered what she was doing trusting this strange thing and yet her feelings, her instincts did tell her “it was ok, there’s no problem, nothing to fear, have faith.”

So she followed her instincts and said “OK, who are you?”

The creature bowed in midair “I’m Tikki, I’m a Kwami.”

Marinette blinked “a Kwami?” She asked.

Tikki frowned and said “have you heard of the term familiar?”

Marinette frowned “I think so? Like a witch’s cat, there some sort of animal or spirit that aids a magic user right?”

Tikki nodded “that’s close enough, Kwami are similar to that in that we are bound to our Miraculous and its wielders and mine has found its way to you.”

Marinette looked at the box she had opened starting this whole episode from where she dropped it on the floor. Open now she saw a pair of earrings resting on soft velvet. They were small and red with five black dots on each.

Marinette stared at them, they were beautiful but still she asked either Tikki or the air “Miraculous? Ugh maybe Alya had a point in that strange things are going on.”

Tikki interrupted her “strange things?”

Marinette looked at her and nodded “yeah Alya said they’ve been happening lately.”

Tikki stared solemnly at her and then closed her eyes her form began to glow sparkling pink and the aura flew out in a ring that faded away and Tikki gave a start and looked in slight fear “so one’s already active?”

Tikki looked at Marinette and said “I need your help. The issue is big and a bit dangerous but I promise you there are rewards. Normally there’d be more time and there might be others but we’re running late so please give me your help!”

Marinette opened her mouth to say no if it involved any sort of danger but stopped. Tikki was looking at her with such hopeful yet worried eyes. Marinette swallowed as logic and her instincts went to war again and once more her instincts won out.

But that still didn’t stop from making her nervous as with a mouth that felt bone dry she said “what do I do?”

Tikki smiled at her relieved and said “take my Miraculous into you hand.”

Marinette nodded and placed the earrings into her open palm. Tikki then flew over using her paws to close Marinette’s hand, the Kwami closed her eyes, and Marinette looked on in somewhere between unease and fear as the world around them faded to a dark blue. Then from her hand and Tikki came a pink glow.

The Kwami softly chanted “oh Miraculous, twin jewels of the Ladybug, powers of creation, symbols of good fortune. A wielder is present and a contract can be forged approved by the Kwami bound to you. We agree to these terms and all that occurs now and after so says I Tikki.”

Opening her eyes Tikki looked up at the girl and staring at the Kwami Marinette nodded and raised her hand bearing the Miraculous to her mouth and whispered into her fist “I agree to this as well by name Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

Her fist flashed with pink light and the world returned to normal. Marinette opened her hand and stared at the earrings which had now turned black.

Tikki said “well done Marinette, now put them on.” Marinette did so and they felt paradoxically light and heavy on her ears.

“Now what?” She asked Tikki.

Tikki said “until something happens we wait and practice because without knowing what way your magic works we run the risk of_” A shadow ran across the window pausing Tikki and as one the duo went to the window and stared at the sight.

Pigeons.

Pigeons were everywhere, it was something out of that one movie Marinette heard of involving birds albeit it less horrifying but still unusual.

“…Tikki?” Marinette asked not sure what was going on or what to do.

The Kwami sighed “this is NOT how I wanted to do things it’s still too soon…” But Tikki looked at Marinette with a bright smile and said “but it can’t be helped I have faith in you Marinette so we have to do something.”

Marinette nodded and Tikki said “once you release I’ll only be capable of so much so I’ll just say this between your own magic and the Miraculous you know what to do. Do what I’ve been saying and trust your instincts!”

Marinette just stared at the Kwami and swallowed, closing her eyes. After a moment Marinette placed her hands behind her ears almost cupping them by not quite as she chanted “Oh earrings that give the power of creation, ladybug I have made contract to, by our bond I ask for the garb and tools of our magic, release!”

Her earrings shone pink as from that same light a circle with five smaller circles spun itself into existence beneath her feet. A breeze swirled around Marinette’s body as Tikki transformed into a streak of light and flew into one her earrings and pink light transformed her clothes around her and by pure instinct Marinette reached out and grabbed what she knew was there for her. Opening her eyes Marinette gasped at what she saw.

It was a wand. The head of which was a round disc patterned with black spots held in place by a silver piece with a sapphire embedded in it. The silver gave way to an off red, not quite pink but close shaft which led to another silver piece that gave way to a sapphire cone that capped the bottom.

Marinette stared as the staff in her gloved hands and breathed a “wow.”

Marinette blinked as she gave a slight start thinking _gloves?_ She paid attention to her hands and stared.

Moving to her mirror Marinette goggled at herself.

She wore gloves on her hands. A mask covered her eyes. Two ribbons tied her hair back in pigtails. She wore a long sleeved tunic with a sash that flared around her thighs making it look like a skirt. She wore tights under that that trailer down to high heeled boots. A scarf dangled down her back. All of it red, all of it patterned with black polka dots. Peering closer Marinette noticed a sort of hexagon print in its fabric design.

Suddenly a voice called from downstairs “Marinette honey are you still up there?”

Thumps announced her mom’s footsteps and Marinette blanched looking down at herself and the costume she wore.

Hurrying up the stairs Marinette fled to the roof and just missed her mom’s entrance.

Looking around her mom called down “she’s not here Tom! Call her phone.” Listening downstairs Marinette realized her phone was in the pocket of her jeans which were now gone, so where was her phone?

Shaking off her musings she said aloud “Tikki?”

Then from within her mind came a voice one that she knew yet wasn’t hers. **_I’m here, don’t worry._** There was a pause before it came Marinette could have sworn if she was physically here she’d be breathing hard. **_I’m merely… adjusting. These birds there has to be a source for the enchantment, with your magic you can sense things. Find it!_**

Marinette nodded and closed her eyes. There was a prickly feeling all around and then like someone flipping a switch things went cool around. She felt a bright tingling warmth, Marinette knew that was her.

There in the distance! A slimy feeling that gave Marinette unease.

Opening her eyes Marinette turned to the direction the feeling came from.

She opened her mouth to speak and paused as Tikki’s words echoed in her mind.

Trust your instincts…

Swallowing and ignoring common sense Marinnete ran and leapt off the roof and found herself flying through the air as the wind was carrying her. Hitting the side of a building she looked and leapt again.

People in the streets looking around because of the birds noticed her and cried out but Marinette didn’t heed their cries.

As she went along the slimy sensation grew stronger and before long Marinette reached a park and as she stood on the roof of a nearby building she just stared.

It was here that the birds were the most think and they seemed to be concentrated on harassing the park caretakers and local cops.

And the pigeons themselves were being directed by a large man dressed in a costume as strange as hers if not more so.

It was a gray and black bodysuit giving way to a pink cowl and with a gold whistle he directed the pigeons to do his bidding.

Marinette narrowed her eyes and gave a start as she realized the whistle was give off a dark purple aura.

Swallowing Marinette took a few steps back then ran forward and leapt gliding down into the park where she landed sending the pigeons flying everywhere.

The costumed man turned to look at Marinette who stared at him uneasy but resolute as her scarf blew back in the wind.

The man said “who are you to mess with Mr. Pigeon’s plans?”

Marinette didn’t even answer as she dashed forward and swung her wand at him. Mr. Pigeon dodged and observed her curiously.

“oh ho it seems our young heroine wishes to stop us my friends.” The enchanted man blew into his whistle and rallied two groups of pigeons behind him. “So what will you do now young lady?”

Marinette frowned at him and said “have a taste of my magic pigeon boy!”

She pointed the wand at him and waited for something to happen.

Except for the wind whistling nothing did…

Marinette blushed, Mr. Pigeon gave her an unimpressed look. A wave of the hand and the pigeons attacked.

Marinette dove forward into a duck and roll and what happened next was nothing less than **sheer luck**.

With the pigeons flying everywhere neither Mr. Pigeon nor Marinette could see what was happening in front of them and while Mr. Pigeon was willing to wait for his feathery friends to strike Marinette was taking the initiative albeit blind.

Dashing forward she charged and swung her wand blindly and some birds got out of the way, her wand hit the arm holding Mr. Pigeon’s whistle and it flew down to the ground with a crack!

The birds flew off every which way and Marinette stared as Mr. Pigeon just fell to his knees staring at nothing. Then from the broken whistle dark purple energy gathered and out came a shape. As it fluttered through the air Marinette looked at the butterfly and then a second later acted.

Somehow knowing what to do Marinette pointed her wand at the butterfly and said “corrupted one, you bound by darkness by creations light, you I bind. A concept I name of the form you give, in this way I have mastered you, now take the guise which I command FLIGHT!”

Pink light burst from Marinette’s body washing over Mr. Pigeon’s forming and sweeping the purple energy left in him along and the pink energy trapped the purple energy with the butterfly in a crystal like prism creating another pink flash.

When it faded Marinette stared at what floated before her.

Long, thin, and rectangular it shimmered the same pink color as her magic and as it floated down to her the shimmer faded revealing the long card it was and Marinette took it in her left hand. The back of the card had a silver border inside it pink curves and arcs surrounded a bright purple butterfly against a deep blue background. Turning the card around Marinette stared some more. A silver border framed the edges of the card, near the top the border jutted out slightly and tucked inside was a red circle with five black dots in it. Inside the border was a cream colored background which framed a picture of Mr. Pigeon holding his whistle with his eyes closed looking at peace. Below the picture was a pink ribbon and emblazoned on it was a word in bold black letting.

FLIGHT.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so here is chapter 2. First I want to say thanks to all those who supported me with this fanfic. I'll be honest chapter one's feedback was more positive then I had hoped. I'm not sure what I was expecting but that wasn't it but then I seem to think negatively lately. Anyways thanks readers I hope you liked this chapter too. There's more details at the bottom for now I hope you like this. I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or CardCaptor Sakura in any way, shape, or form.

MiracuCaptors

Chapter 02

An Im-Purr-Fect Encounter

 

Afterwards Marinette didn’t know how she got home all she knows is that she made it up to her loft bedroom unseen. Tikki was at her computer watching the news of today’s events, how Tikki even knew to use it was beyond her, magic probably.

But still Marinette was more focused on absorbing the sounds, the words being spoken and talked about. Downstairs she could just hear her parents talking worriedly.

But Marinette wasn’t really paying attention to that her attention was the card that still remained even after transforming back to normal.

She turned it over and over in her fingers again as her mind went to work.

Every now and then she would stop turning the card and with one hand would touch one of earrings alternating each time she did so. When she did this she could feel Tikki glancing at her if but for a moment before turning her attention back to the computer screen.

Eventually after about two hours of this Marinette finally spoke “Tikki…?”

The Kwami hovered over her face “Yes?” She asked peering down.

Marinette opened her mouth to speak but after a few moments of trying to use words and failing, she closed her mouth.

Tikki just waited patiently.

Eventually Marinette managed to get out “I don’t where to start…”

So many things to say, not enough words to vocalize it properly, and probably never enough time.

But Tikki though was empathic and understanding and clearly knew how to mentor.

“We can start with my beginning?” She offered.

Marinette nodded.

**

The next day began horribly as her phone woke up her up and Marinette just reached over and turned it off.

Fifteen minutes passed her phone started up again and before Marinette could grab it, Tikki did.

She looked at it and said “Um Marinette_”

But before she could finish her mom called from downstairs and said “Marinette your alarms been going off and you’re gonna be late for your first day of school!”

 

Marinette blinked once. Twice. Then…

“AHHHHHH!!!!”

Once again a girl turned cyclone swept through the room.

As she babbled about how she couldn’t believe no one had woken her up and she was going to be late and how could she forget school starts today when she and Alya went shopping for it in addition to just splurging she completely forgot about the more magical aspects of yesterday up until the point when she finished getting ready amd had her backpack ready she turned to survey the room and spotted the card on her desk.

Marinette went still.

Then tentatively she asked aloud “Tikki?”

A small voice spoke from her side “I’m here.”

She looked down and there was the Kwami tucked into her open purse and after a moment Marinette nodded and went down the stairs.

Considering she had a magical being in her purse Marinette thought she was acting with remarkable composure under the circumstances. Although it was a bit tricky to sneak a few cookies to Tikki.

Then after breakfast she was out the door and barely past it when suddenly Alya was there in her face.

Before Marinette could say so much as hello, Alya shouted “I TOLD YOU SO!”

Marinette stared dully at Alya before uttering “huh?”

Alya just merely gave her that ever so large grin as she said “I told you Marinette! You doubted me but I told you they were real, and I told you I will tell you so, and I did HAH!”

Marinette blinked and in confusion again said “huh?”

Then it was Alya’s turn to stare dully at her before she said “Superheroes. Are. Real! Remember our conversation from yesterday?”

Marinette blinked as she remembered and said “ah. Right…”

Alya just smiled at her friend thinking Marinette had conceded when in reality she was just thinking.

The two girls feel in step and they crossed the street heading for school as Alya buzzed with happiness and Marinette hadn’t had to do much other than say “ah” or hum.

But at they reached the front steps Alya said “OK so she’s a magic user, and no pointy hat so she’s not a witch” at this Marinette muttered under her breath “cause pointy hats are the biggest indication of being a witch” showing some emotion in the conversation not that Alya heard or even noticed she was still in full throttle “so I’m thinking she’s a sorceress of some kind. I wonder what she’s here for?”

Alya began to rattle off different theories most of them involving the government, five demons, and a conspiracy dating back to Atlantis.

Not that Marinette was paying attention her mind went back to the story Tikki had told her last night.

_“It was a long time ago Marinette, back when spirits and the other magical beings walked this world freely. When magic was commonplace. There was a sorceress, we never knew her name but she was immensely powerful and she tried to do good wherever she could. But… not all magic is benevolent and the evil in the world grew too much for her to handle so she decided to recruit help. To that end she created the Miraculous, jewels of incredible magical power each with their own capabilities, qualities and a Kwami!” The little one said from her desk her big blue eyes dreamy as she remembered fond events of a far distant time._

_“She dispensed these jewels to good people and with our guidance and help we were able to aid the world. The system worked quite well and people and magical beings alike praised the sorceress and the wielders for what they did and this became a problem…”_

_Tikki took a breath and bit of a cookie, swallowed, then went on “you see the sorceress had a rival and he had gotten rather jealous over all the fame she had acquired and the fact it was slightly unwanted didn’t help. So through various plots and ploys her rival captured nearly all the Miraculous and the Kwami inside and he tried to do… something to them. Even after all this time it was never made clear what. Not that it mattered as while still breathing he couldn’t touch them. The sorceress found him and struck him down and that was when tragedy struck.”_

_Tikki turned down sad eyes while Marinette watched enraptured and after a moment Tikki continued._

_“While living her rival could do nothing, in death though… a shadow of himself, a being formed from pure negativity struck and lodged pieces of itself in all the Miraculous he had captured and this time, damage was done. The Miraculous and the Kwami inside were corrupted. To make matters worse the sorceress couldn’t purify them. The battle she’d had, and everything she’d done over the years had taken its toll, and now she couldn’t save her creations but just because she couldn’t do something then doesn’t mean others wouldn’t be able to later. She contained all the corrupted Miraculous, each inside their own box with a special trap in mind. You see the Miraculous with the shadow inside could still use its powers to cause trouble but the boxes contained it albeit with a door ready, if it was willing to pay the price.” Tikki said with a pleased and slightly wicked grin._

_“You see in using the opening in its cage it sets up a sort of challenge and if it should lose the challenge...” Tikki trailed off with a smile as Marinette gave one of her own and the girl finished “the shadow will be driven out and the Miraculous and the Kwami inside saved!”_

_Tikki nodded as the Kwami finished “and that is the task she entrusted to the few Miraculous left and our wielders which is what I need your help to do now.”_

_Marinette’s smile shifted to a frown as she thought…_

Marinette walked into the classroom as she and Alya sat down her friend still chattering about the subject and Marinette looked around. Her fellow classmates were all talking about the “mysterious heroine” from yesterday.

Then from next to her Alya asked “so what do you think her name is?”

Marinette looked at her and said “huh?”

Alya looked at her askance before realizing she hadn’t been paying attention at all. The girl sighed then said to Marinette “our new superheroine, we don’t know much about her other than she’s a magic user. We have a vague image of her and a red and black color scheme, we don’t even have a name. So I’m wondering what she’s all about cause that can tell us everything! With that costume I’m thinking she’s from another dimension, I wonder if she’s a modern Valkyrie?”

Marinette meanwhile grew thoughtful at Alya’s words with just a light undertone of worry. As it called back mind something else from her conversation with Tikki last night.

_After the awe of the story wore off Marinette had actually taken note of the news showing her deeds last night and after one picture showed her off quite clearly Marinette began to panic about how people were going to figure out it was her._

_But at her new friend’s words Tikki shook her head “they won’t figure it out that easily Marinette not with the first layer of protection on you.”_

_Marinette looked at her and blankly asked “protection?”_

_Tikki nodded and said “the clothes you wear cast a magical glamour on you that shields your identity partially so no one can associate you with the figure in the media, though I warn you it isn’t perfect as someone who knows what to look for can see through your disguise if given the opportunity. And there’s something else…”_

_Tikki looked at the screens and said “the fact you are in the public eye means you will be asked for a name and it’s important you use it right. Besides the obvious reasons you need to use this wisely as a name can be… a protection.” Tikki stated._

_Marinette looked at the Kwami who took a deep breath before going on “while it has declined greatly in this day and age the fact of the matter is magic still exists. Most of it has slipped into the shadows and such but it’s still here. There’s a certain amount of truth in old stories and rumors and legends about what goes bump in the night and such. Among those is the name factor, while the whole true name and control story is not true there is some substance to it. A name can be used to magically target someone if necessary but a name taken up and used properly can protect you too. So you will have to take one up for yourself and use it to guard you and I would advise you to be careful. A name like this… can bond to you and changing it…” Tikki trailed off._

_“Is impossible?” Marinette offered._

_The Kwami shook her head though “not impossible, just difficult to do and slightly dangerous as well. So you need to be careful Marinette the world you have become a part of is wondrous and has its rewards but has its dangers and drawbacks too.”_

Marinette reflected on this as she thought _a name?..._

Then a hand slammed down on the desk bringing Marinette and Alya out of their speculations. The two looked up at an indignant Chloe.

“Marinette, Alya” Chloe spoke in scathing tones. “Just what do you two think you’re doing?”

Marinette and Alya traded confused looks “sitting in our seats?” Marinette replied slowly.

Chloe turned up her nose and said “not anymore. Me and Sabrina sit here now!”

From her place beside her if slightly behind her Sabrina piped up with a “yeah!”

Alya frowned at her and rose up to the challenge posed as she said “then who will sit here?”

“Adrien Agreste.” Chloe replied rather imperiously.

Marinette and Alya blinked at her and it was Marinette dully asked “who?”

Chloe turned up her nose at her and said “you don’t know who Adrien Agreste is? What do you live under a rock?”

Sabrina piped in again with a “yeah.”

Chloe then carried on saying “he’s the face of Agreste Fashion, the top designer brand in the world. He’s a model, and my personal friend!”

Alya raised an eyebrow to this and said dryly “so someone we should stay away from then?”

Chloe just glared at her and Alya stared back. Before she turned to someone she could handle and said to Marinette “move.”

She was about to be in for a rude surprise.

“No.” Was Marinette’s tired response.

Chloe blinked taken aback. Marinette had been manageable before and while occasionally she had stood up to her before but nothing like this.

But still the class brat got her act together and said “Marinette_” But got no further before Marinette had stood up glared right at her and said “Chloe this is my seat, I am not in the mood to deal with you and your petty whims. We are staying here. Sit somewhere else.”

Chloe froze as she stared into the bright blue eyes glaring daggers at her. After a moment though she sniffed at the two and walked over to the other side of the room to sit down with Sabrina following.

The class went silent for a moment before chatter broke out slowly but steadily again.

From beside her Alya muttered “wow girl.”

Marinette though was eyeing Chloe wondering if she’d just created a problem for her to handle later.

Tikki had told her the Butterfly Miraculous specializes in enchantments is boosting people’s talents and having them aid the wielder. But apparently it was easier when the enchantments targets emotions were in flux particularly if they were sad or angry.

But still nothing magical happened and class began and this “Adrien” didn’t show on time.

At least at first.

When class started things seemed to go normally though for a change their teacher Mrs. Bustier dragged Nino, one of the quieter students down from his lonesome position in the back to sit in front of the two girls.

Otherwise class went on like normal when halfway through homeroom the door went open with a bang and everyone’s attention was drawn to the boy that now stood there breathing hard.

He had blonde hair styled nicely with green eyes and an outfit that just breathed designer label.

Mrs. Bustier blinked in surprise before she smiled saying “oh you must be our new student Adrien right?”

The boy finally catching his breath said “yes ma’am I’m sorry for being late, I… was delayed.”

Mrs. Bustier nodded and said “it’s okay why don’t you take a seat?”

Adrien nodded and looked around the room. At this point Chloe loudly hissed “Adrien over here!” And proceeded to push Sabrina to get her to move.

But Adrien sort of grimaced at this and went for the free seat closest to him: the one next to Nino.

As he set his messenger bag down he didn’t notice the looks Marinette and Alya traded but still class went on like normal till just before lunch a new commotion took place.

The class was going like normal when suddenly a voice roared out.

“KIIIMMMM!!!”

As one everyone turned to stare at Ivan a stout boy who held a piece of wadded up paper in his grip who now stood in the aisle read to bludgeon another boy with dyed hair who sat nearby with a faux innocent look on his face.

Before anything else could be done the teacher called out sharply “Ivan, that’s enough!”

The boy looked at her and tried to protest “but Mrs. Bustier!”

“Go to the principal’s office!” Mrs. Bustier pointed out the door.

After a moment he did went out the classroom door just as the bell rang.

After a moments discussion Marinette and Alya decided to head over to the bakery for lunch.

Adrien meanwhile had found himself beset upon by fans including a fan club of his, a branch of which was at this school apparently.

Chloe in the meantime had decided to get revenge upon Marinette by placing gum on her chair.

Adrien once he managed to deal with the fans noticed what Chloe was up to.

“Chloe was are you doing?” He asked rather appalled.

Chloe replied “giving miss goody two-shoes her comeuppance.”

Adrien frowned at the action “that’s not very nice.”

Chloe gave him her attention with wad position just so as she said “neither is keeping me waiting Adri-kins. What took you so long?”

Adrien frowned as he said “father changed his mind at the last minute and well… I had difficulties getting out after that but managed” _thanks to a new friend_ Adrien finished in his mind.

Adrien looked past Chloe at the gum and sighed “you really shouldn’t do that Chlo.”

Getting down Adrien went to scrape up the gum when fate chooses now for Marinette and Alya to walk back into the room.

Seeing Adrien, Marinette frowns and goes “hey!”

Adrien froze.

The two girls stomp over to where he’s kneeling (Chloe having transported herself across the room by this point). Alya hauls him up and Marinette looks at the gum, narrows her eyes and turns the glare on him.

After a moment she says “I should have known any friend of Chloe’s would be trouble.”

Before Adrien could so much as defend himself Alya and Marinette force him aside as the two remove the gum.

All Adrien could do was go sit at his desk. It was against his judgement but the boy sitting next to him, Nino said softly “why are you friends with Chloe?”

Adrien looked at the boy and said “she’s the only friend I’ve ever really had.”

Nino blinked at that taken aback, his gold eyes glittered as he looked thoughtfully at the two girls behind them.

Then suddenly from within the school came a shaking noise as a roar went out.

“KKKKKIIIIIIIMMMMMMM!!!!!”

As one the students fled the room and went out onto the walkway and saw a stone golem standing in the courtyard.

It let out a roar again, it’s glowing eyes bright.

“KKKKKIIIIIIIMMMMMMM!!!!!”

You see Ivan had been made to wait outside the principal’s office for the whole lunch break and when he had tried to follow him back in upon his return the principal had told him to close the door and knock.

Fuming Ivan had closed the door to do so when a shadow swooped upon him from down the hall…

Marinette looked around. Alya had her phone out was recording and everyone’s attention was focused on the rock monster.

Or nearly everyone but Marinette didn’t know that as she ran off one way while Adrien took off another the events of yesterday well on his mind.

_It had been a photo shoot arranged by his father. And he was bored out of his mind. If it wasn’t for the fact his dad said he’d let him go to public school if he did it he might have stormed off in a huff at this point._

_But he didn’t so the deal was valid and Chloe was off making the arrangements for them._

_Then a miracle happened one of the staff made an error and Nathalie brought down a storm from hell upon them all giving him a short reprieve._

_Hearing a door close Adrien looked in that direction seeing it was a shop that two girls had just exited._

_Seeing only their backs Adrien just dismissed it but looking at the store he brightened seeing a sign stating that they sold comics._

_Stepping inside the girl at the counter barely paid him attention as she flipped through her magazine. Looking at the comics on display Adrien opened his mouth to ask a question but paused as he felt a cold chill go down his spine._

_His gaze darted towards the back as his feet moved in that direction…_

_A few hours later saw his return to the Agreste Manor._

_It was with wide eyed that Adrien watched the new reports of what had happened earlier that day and his attention was fixed on the mysterious figure in red the reporters were talking about. A slight pink blush came to his face as he gazed dreamy eyed at the screen._

_Then his mind went back to the trinket he had bought earlier._

_The wooden octagonal box with oriental designs on it. Looking it over now Adrien could swear he heard a cat purring._

_Adrien blinked he just thought he saw a line of light race around the box._

_Swallowing Adrien opened it up and barely had time to look before there was a burst of green light._

Walking into an empty classroom and checking no one was watching camera or human Adrien opened his shirt and a black blur zoomed out.

The creature had an oversized head but resembled a black cat very much were it not for the antennae it bore.

This was a Kwami by the named of Plagg.

Last night Plagg had roughly outlined the situation to Adrien, and after seeing the red figure in action declared that it would not let Tikki win!

Plagg had offered a contract to Adrien.

He had accepted.

“Ready kid?” Plagg asked with a smirk, green eyes glinting.

Adrien nodded and held up the hand bearing the white ring and a breeze streamed through the once still air as Adrien chanted “oh ring giving the power of destruction, black cat who holds out contract, by our connection I ask for the garb and tools of our magic, release!”

A circle etched in green light came into existence as a paw print etched in that same light also appeared. Plagg turned into a black stream of energy that flowed into his ring.

Green energy changed his clothes around him and Adrien reached out and grabbed his tool as a Miraculous wielder while cat like eyes opened.

Looking at his tool Adrien breathed out “cool” as he looked at the sword. The blade was black as night and the hilt was silver. Embedded into both sides of the hit was a round green stone with darker green slit in it. A cat’s eye.

Adrien took note that hand he held it with wore the ring which was now black with a green cat’s paw on it worn over black gloves.

Seeing the slightly claw like gloves Adrien looked in the window and stared. A long sleeved black shirt and pants, with rather adventurous like silver-tipped boots. He also wore a black cloak with the hood up that also had cat ears. Adrien tried to push it back but it wouldn’t move magic held it in place he guessed. Though fiddling with it did bring his attention to the black mask covering his eyes which now looked green and cat like just like Plagg’s and the stone upon his sword.

Hearing more yells and screams Adrien snapped out of his reverie and hurried out into the courtyard.

Suddenly cheering broke and Adrien could see why.

The “mysterious girl in red” had arrived.

Adrien watched as she jumped up and took a swing at the rock monster only for it to glow after she struck it before growing in size.

The monster then flung out its arm sending her flying.

Adrien’s eyes narrowed before he hissed and he leapt over the railing magic sending him gliding down to touch the asphalt.

“Hold it right there rocky!” He yelled.

The golem turned as the spectators left began to make noise the monster growled “it’s Stone Heart to you, and who are you to stop me!?”

Adrien hesitated for a split second as he recalled the words Plagg said about needing a name while like this “lest someone or something lands a cheap shot on you magically” before he said “Chat Noir” and a Cheshire smile crossed his face as he felt a strange sense of power fill him as he spoke the name.

Across the courtyard Marinette stared. Whatever she had been expecting this wasn’t it. She could only assume this “Chat Noir” was a Miraculous wielder after all she couldn’t be the only one right?

_Deal with this later Marinette_ she told herself shaking her head before Chat called out “okay Stone Heart let’s rock!”

Marinette halted at Chat’s wording thinking _did he just make a pun?_

But that thought was pushed aside when Chat swiped his sword before him and send a green energy that pushed Stone Heart back. A process which Chat happily repeated while Marinette watched in awe.

_I can’t do that!_ Marinette thought.

Stone Heart growled at these proceedings and Chat then taunted “what’s wrong big guy, don’t like these kitty’s claws?”

Marinette stared at the jokes again.

Then Stone Heart swung out with his fist and Chat’s sword met it to block and it held albeit a bit shakily. However, the collision caused the monster to grow a bit.

Stone Heart swung with his other arm, Chat jumped back and blocked again, Stone Heart grew again, this process went on a few more time proving Chat clearly knew how to fence but Stone Heart kept gaining size, a fact Chat only just realized after the sixth time.

As Stone Heart raised both fists up to squish him Marinette acted, running quickly she tackled Chat Noir out of the way as their foe crushed part of the asphalt.

As the two rolled to a halt Chat smiled at the girl and said “thanks for the save my lady, may I have you name?”

Marinette paused wavering between Chat’s behavior and the goliath moving to pummel them she felt more than a bit uncertain. Not with much time she just decided to keep it basic and said “I’m Ladybug” and like Chat, Marinette felt a strength come with taking up her name as the uncertain look was replaced with a determined one.

As Stone Heart swung the two went left and right separately.

As Ladybug jumped through the air on his right she swung her wand creating a stream of pink smoke like energy that flew over Stone Heart which seemed to do nothing but enrage him as he through his left arm out to block her and opened his right arm to grab her letting a wadded up piece of purple paper fall to the concrete.

Ladybug dodged his attention to grab her but the monster lumbered after her but Chat had gone unnoticed and this was about to change as there was a sudden ‘shkt’ noise making both freeze. Looking past Stone Heart Ladybug saw Chat had stuck his sword into the paper ball letting another butterfly fly free like the one from yesterday but she was in no position to do anything with it.

But Chat was.

Sliding his sword free Chat held it before then ran his free hand’s fingers along the edge closest to him as he chanted “corrupted one, you bound by darkness by destructions power, I bind. A concept I name of the form you give, in this I have mastered you, now take the guise I command, POWER!”

Chat swung his sword down releasing a torrent of green energy which swept up the object, the butterfly, and Stone Heart himself wiping them all from existence making Ladybug gasp in fright.

Then a green flash went off and a disoriented Ivan and the object now purified was there on the ground making Ladybug give off a sigh of relief.

Then that green light appeared as something shimmering came down, Long and thin it shimmered the same color as Chat’s magic as with his free hand he caught it and the glow faded revealing it to be card like the one she made yesterday albeit with some slight differences. The border was the same as was the picture generally though the arcs on the back of his card were green not pink.

Looking at the card Chat smiled and ran over to Ladybug and shown her the front again it was similar but different. The circle at the top was black with a green paw print. The picture was of Stone Heart but with his eyes as slits as if the giant was slumbering. The ribbon below it was green as well where the bold black lettering of POWER stood.

Ladybug was broken from her observations by Chat hip bumping her and saying “nice work bugaboo, me and you rock and roll pretty well.”

Ladybug looked at him aghast before looking away _did he just pun and flirt with me?_ She thought incredulously.

Chat then made an offhand comment that sealed their fate “I’m glad I got to make this card maybe now Plagg will calm down about this competition of theirs.”

Ladybug’s jaw dropped and she looked at him and noted the content look on his face as she thought _he’s serious…_

Ladybug looked around as the cheering broke around them as the damage from the battle faded.

Not in any way eager to be confronted Ladybug broke into a brisk trot before she leaped up and magic carried her to the rooftop startling Chat who not sure he could do so replicated her a second later.

Running after the girl Chat had fallen in love without realizing it he called out “my laaaaddddyy wait!”

Ladybug stopped and looked at Chat who paused seeing that look on her face.

“Is this just a game to you?!” She demanded.

Chat stopped and stared at her as she went on “because this” she gestured at him “the jokes and the flirting, it’s not a good thing. I have to believe your Kwami told you the story of what we’re doing, and attitude like that will get us killed, never mind saving the Kwami whose going through heaven knows what right now!”

Chat paused a stricken look crossing his face as he felt some daggers strike his heart “well to each their own my lady, I am a Miraculous wielder, and your new partner.”

Ladybug looked at him and said “no you’re not.”

There went another dagger.

Chat looked at her as Ladybug said “you’re not a Miraculous wielder, the jokes and the flirting, and…” she trailed off “I don’t know what to call you in all honesty but we are not partners! Just leave me be, I’ll save the Butterfly myself.”

Ladybug ran off in leaps and bounds and Chat just stood there looking after her.

Her words stung like nothing else and yet as Chat recalled her determination, those bright blue eyes, and her magic Chat felt a feeling grow in him as Chat Noir became determined and his feelings solidified.

Meanwhile storm clouds began to roll over Paris…

This was something Marinette was quick to notice as she walked up the steps leading to school.

_Great of all the days not to bring an umbrella_ she grumbled to herself.

Walking inside Marinette was taken aback to see Nino standing there next to a contemplative Alya.

“Marinette girl” he said “there’s something you need to know.”

Marinette blinked.

A few hours later saw class go like normal with whispers and talk resounding and as school ended Marinette observed the rain from the doorway as students went past her some with umbrellas, some without.

It was only a short trek home but she didn’t want to get wet.

Then she became aware of a presence next to her and turning Marinette saw Adrien with a black umbrella standing next to her.

Quickly she looked away, more than a little awkward after what Nino had told her.

Adrien looked at her and after a moment he said “about earlier, I wasn’t trying to put gum on your chair.”

After a moment Marinette said “I know Nino told me and Alya” Adrien looked at her surprised.

Then after a moment he said “I see, you know this is my first time in public school and I don’t have very many friends so I can be a bit clueless.”

Then from down the street a car pulled up and Adrien blinked in surprise recognizing it and he took a few steps forward.

Then from behind him Marinette said “well you have one now, I’m sorry about earlier.”

Adrien paused and turned to face her and he smiled at the way she looked down.

Holding a hand out Adrien offered her his umbrella.

After a moment Marinette reached out and took it and looked up and met his smiling face. All of a sudden Marinette felt a heat swamp her face as she blushed.

Holding the umbrella above her Marinette stared. Then the umbrella closed on her and she fought with it startling a laugh out of Adrien.

The girl looked at him as walking backwards he said “see you tomorrow Marinette!”

Getting it open Marinette called back “yes, school. You. Tomorrow. See you. Um.”

Grumbling to herself Marinette said “what is wrong with me?” A giggle from her purse came out as Tikki peeked out and said slyly “I think I know…”

As Adrien walked to the car Plagg’s voice came from his shirt saying “so first day of school and you’ve already got a girlfriend.”

Adrien laughed lightly as he said “don’t be silly Plagg she’s just a friend.” Adrien paused as a smile came to his face as he thought to himself _a friend!_

Adrien got in the car as Marinette watched it drive away.

Meanwhile across the street an old Chinese man with a green turtle Kwami floating next to him stood under a black umbrella as they watched.

“Master are you sure they can handle this?” The Kwami, Wayzz asked.

The man stroked his beard thoughtfully as he said “while it’s true this day has been less than perfect I do believe they are capable of this. Those two may not truly see it but they are made for each other.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was chapter 2. Yes I made Ladybug the Li Syaoran of my story despite her holding the wand I think it fits her better, while Chat plays the role of Sakura as he tries to prove himself sword in hand. Next yes I decided to give Chat the ability to make Cards of his own as it works better for the story. I also decided to give him a sword like Li's after all. I was going to give him something Parisian but research sort of fell flat slightly so I went this way. This chapter also took so long because of exposition and the fast I had to do something of a re-write for the Origins special but it works. I'm a little worried it may be rushed or I didn't get it done right but I think this works pretty well. The next update for this or any of my projects probably won't be till next month due to a break I'm kinda taking you can check my DA page for the journal on Nov 1st or my Tumblr post for details but I'm probably going to be distracted this month while I plot, scheme, deal with school and other facets of my life. Again I hope you liked this chapter. Reviews welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

MiracuCaptors

Chapter 03

Handling It

 

“Yeesh! This is quite the stormy situation we’re in. Wouldn’t you say my lady?”

Ladybug sighed and rolled her eyes a frown on her face. Her scarf was billowing furiously in the high speed windows and it was either through sheer force of will or magic she wasn’t sure which that she hadn’t been blown off the rooftops by their current target.

“Chat take this seriously!” She snapped at the cat-like magician who stood nearby his own cape billowing, astonishingly his hood wasn’t falling back.

Today had been a regular day in Paris for Marinette with her babysitting Manon and the usual slight chaos that results in it. Then Alya had seen fit to show up with news that Adrien was doing a photo shoot and Marinette might have a chance to hang out with her new crush.

Things sort of went rocky and then the sky had gone dark.

Marinette has sensed magic in the air, everyone heard screaming, Adrien was shuffled off by his bodyguard, and the girls had hurried Manon to her mother and relative safety.

Alya had run off which saved Marinette the trouble of making an excuse.

One incantation later and Ladybug was bounding across the rooftops of Paris.

Chasing the source of the weather Ladybug had found a girl in a dark dress, slightly monochromatic makeup, pigtails, and waving a parasol about conjuring wind, clouds, ice, and lightning.

Then Chat confronted her before Ladybug could do anything and the situation went south.

Clouds whooshed through the air, winds went wild at high speeds, and the two magic users were flung about or were dodging lightning bolts.

Eventually though the chase had ended and they had to find the enchanted victim once more.

Eventually their senses led them to a broadcasting studio and let’s just say by that point Ladybug was on her last nerve.

There was one bright spot though when the two ran through the building Ladybug saw a cut-out that looked very familiar.

Before they left for the park this morning Manon had stolen her cell phone to vote for some contest the local TV station was hosting to decide on a new weather girl and clearly someone was upset. But looking at the cutout and most noticeably the parasol Ladybug had a good idea where the focus for the enchantment was.

From the look Chat’s face she knew he had the same idea.

They reached the roof to witness Stormy Weather as she called herself conjuring up what rather quickly was looking like a hurricane.

Which leads to now.

Ladybug grit her teeth as she felt her feet begin to slip.

Behind her Chat wasn’t doing much better.

Then he said “trouble with the wind under your feet you my lady?”

Ladybug immediately barked at him “would you shut up?”

Chat was taken aback but then a voice called out “I think I can help with that!”

The two of them looked up just in time to see Stormy Weather pointed her parasol and a purple lightning bolt charged right for them.

The two dodged loosing even more ground in the process.

Chat merely looked up at Stormy Weather and said “is that all you’ve got?”

Ladybug looked at him aghast thinking _, do you really want to taunt the enchanted weather wielding mad lady?_

Stormy Weather looked at him and said “oh like you can do any better!”

Chat smirked up at her and said “oh yeah, take this!”

Chat ran a finger along the edge of his sword and swiped it sending a crescent of black energy through the air astonishing them all but Stormy Weather dodged and the attack flew through the air and hit a satellite dish which immediately started to collapse and it would not be good what happened next.

Ladybug pointed her wand at the situation before her willing something to happen!

And it as a wave of pink mist wafted out growing quickly before getting swept away in the wind.

Nothing else occurred though.

Stormy Weather smirked and looked up at the satellite dish then moved to point her parasol at it before a magazine flew out of nowhere and smacked her in the face!

She sputtered and with the wind blowing so fiercely actually had trouble getting it off her face and not thinking actually dropped her parasol!

Chat reacted quickly and through his sword pinning the parasol to the concrete and letting the butterfly flutter free but he wasn’t in range to catch it.

But Ladybug was, pointing her wand at the magical insect she chanted “corrupted one, you bound by darkness by creations light I now bind, in this way I have mastered you, now take the guise which I command CLOUD!”

Pink magic swept through the area and in a flash everything was back to normal.

The enchanted girl laid on the ground and the satellite was stable.

Ladybug let out a breath as the shimmering card took form before her and she grabbed it.

Checking her Ladybug saw she was fine. Then from behind her Chat said “that was quick thinking my lady, as fast as lightning I’d say.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes and with a frown stood up and spun to face him barking “are you still doing this?” She gestured at the satellite “you realize that could have gone really badly, really quickly. We are here to break a curse Chat!”

Chat merely frowned at her none of them aware of the person recording them…

Later that night Marinette laid in bed fingering the CLOUD card while watching a recap of the news.

Eventually she saw fit to ask Tikki a question.

“Tikki just what was it exactly that Chat Noir did today?”

The Kwami stopped munching on a cookie to look at her and swallowed.

“It’s his power as wielder of the black cat to destroy for each wielder it might manifest differently but the general idea is the same.”

Marinette stewed on that for a second before saying “so what can I do Tikki? Because that pink smoke stuff doesn’t really seem to do anything.”

Tikki frowned “I’m not sure Marinette the two of us are creation and good luck but that can take a variety of forms. As it stands now something could be happening and we may not know it, or… nothing could be happening which I doubt but still magic works in mystery ways. You need to be patient there are many possibilities after all.”

The young girl paused stuck on a particular word.

_Possibilities…_ She thought.

Tikki then broke her from her musings by asking “is there anything else you want to ask?”

Marinette paused and glanced down at the card in her hand.

Waving it Marinette asked Tikki “is there anything I can do with these or are they just some form of magical badge?”

**

_It was dark but not pitch black, a warm darkness that calls to mind the night sky but with no stars. Then a light appeared. Soft, warm, and pink it moved as a streak of light like a comet and with its movement the darkness shifted._

_It was Paris seen from above at night. The glow in the city was warm, comforting._

_The view shifted to the Eiffel Tower from the ground then it flickered. They were at the very top of the landmark. Four beings stood there, the first in the front was girl in a costume with a wand held tightly in her left hand. Behind her stood a boy, sword in his right hand and hooded cape flowing in the wind._

_To his left and right floated two large figures, their forms both familiar and alien. Then came a sound, a flapping noise, and there they were swirling about in the wind._

_Long, thin, and rectangular… They were cards. The quartet suddenly turned their attention the full moon in the sky._

_The three by her side all looked up yet something drew her gaze downward and she saw it._

_For all it was a long way down she saw the figure standing there. She was all shadows and silhouettes as she raised an object up as if towards them and it bore a blinking light…_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Marinette opened her eyes her body tense her mind fresh on the dream. Then Tikki spoke from overhead.

“Marinette you’re going to be late for school.”

“EEK!”

The dream was forgotten in a moment as Marinette got ready in a hurry before fleeing the house.

Luckily for her she got there a few minutes just before class started and as she sat down she noticed the rest of the class were all talking about something in hushed tones.

Looking at Alya, Marinette saw her friend was engrossed in her phone. After a moment she asked “Alya… what’s going on?”

Alya blinked and looked at her “oh hey Marinette!” Gesturing to her phone Alya explained “people are talking my new website the Ladyblog. I got some excellent footage of Ladybug and Chat Noir yesterday including something about a curse.” Marinette stared dumbly at the new site on her phone and came back to herself just in time to hear Alya say “and I guess everyone is worried slightly.”

Looking around Marinette noticed everyone did show concern but they were also glancing at…

“Where’s Ivan?”

Alya looked at Marinette and frowned saying “he was called to the office this morning. Given recent... events some parents are worried.”

Marinette’s jaw dropped but before she could say anything “are people blaming him for the Stone Heart thing? That’s not fair!”

Marinette and Alya looked toward the speaker and her mouth shut with a snap as she went red.

Adrien and Nino smiled at the two girls and said hi before they frowned as Adrien said “are people really blaming him? Because that’s really ridiculous.”

Then a new voice cut in unpleasantly.

“Not really Adrikins, it’s clear that big oaf and those two freaks running around Paris are to blame. My daddy’s city is not cursed!”

Adrien protested here saying “Chlo!”

“It’s the truth Adrien!”

“No it isn’t you brat!” Everyone looked at Alya who was standing up and glaring daggers at Chloe.

“It so is reporter girl!”

Chloe snarled back at Alya and within moments the two were in each other’s faces.

Marinette blinked at this, Nino was wincing, and Adrien looked as if he was gearing up to stop them when suddenly there was a cry from the door.

“What is going on here?!”

It was Mademoiselle Bustier.

Alya and Chloe both pointed fingers at each other and started babbling over each other while the rest of the class watched.

Eventually their teacher cut them off and sent them to Principal Damocles office.

Class then proceeded to start like normal but then Chloe returned midway through, alone.

Their teacher asked where Alya was and with a certain degree of smugness Chloe said she had been suspended.

Marinette was glaring bullets at a completely unbothered Chloe, most of the class just looked surprised, and Adrien, Adrien just slumped in his seat a hand on his face.

The rest of the day when on normally and then the day ended.

As Adrien grabbed his bag and Marinette paused for a moment as she considered trying to ask him out. Then Chloe went and glomped right onto him making Marinette frown.

Dismissing the notion, she got her stuff together and at the school doors Marinette tried to call Alya but got no response.

Sighing Marinetete watched as Chloe flounced right past her. Then Adrien passed her with a smile and wave “bye Marinette!”

“U-um, g-goo-later Adrien!” She stuttered out. And just like that things went normally.

Or so everyone thought.

After dropping off a delivery for her parents Marinette was on her way home when holographic screens spawned all over the city.

On screen a girl wearing a black and white bodysuit and mask with dark red hair appeared.

“Hello bloggers” she said coyly “I’m LadyWifi here to bring you the scoop, I’m here with someone who’s rather unfair” she stepped aside to reveal Chloe who somehow hung in midair pinned in place by a circle of purple light with a pause symbol in it.

Marinette’s eyes widened as she took in the cell phone she held and put two and two together. Marinette headed for a nearby alley as Lady Wifi went on “and so using my powers I’m going to expose her truths and then some. And to the spellcasting duo watching” Marinette paused.

Across the city Adrien watched in his room as Lady Wifi said “I will happily expose your secrets too! Look forward to my upcoming streams dear bloggers…” Lady Wifi gave off a chuckle as the screens faded.

Adrien looked at Plagg who had been eating cambetert but now a sour look on his face. Marinette and Tikki exchanged nods.

Two incantations later the two were bounding across the roofs of Paris once more.

Reaching the Le Grand Paris, the hotel her family owns they found the source of trouble fast enough. it was easy seeing all the “paused” police officers and the pacing figure in the lobby.

“Well this is a lovely date bugaboo.” Chat said suavely behind her. Ladybug rolled her eyes.

But beyond dignifying that with a response Ladybug jumped and glided down to the pavement and walked inside stopping dead.

“Hello Ladybug” Lady Wifi said before her finger swiped across her phone and a purple circle was flung her way. She ducked and rolled out of the way and Chat Noir dodged it too as it flew past him.

Ladybug took shelter behind an upturned table and Chat threw a bolt of green light at Lady Wifi who astonishingly paused in midair.

The three magic wielders all stared at the surprising sight before Lady Wifi came back to herself and flung a pause sign at Chat who took shelter behind another table.

Lady Wifi vanished and reappeared a moment later on the landing above which ran around the room. And from she stood she had a vantage point.

She quickly flung out more circles and the two had to dodge them quickly and during one break Chat had he flung anther bolt which Lady Wifi just stepped out of the way letting it hit the wall and leaving a scorch mark on it.

“CHAT!” Ladybug squawked. “Be careful! We do not want to damage this place!”

Lady Wifi merely laughed and said “those truths I’ll be sure to get out of the both of you.”

Ladybug was desperate at this point and swung her wand and watched as a stream of pink magic arced through the air and then along the floor before it vanished to both her and Lady Wifi.

But not to Chat.

Not that It mattered as Lady Wifi was flinging pause signs again but was now alternating with ones that had a lock and the thing would just hover in midair making a pretty decent barrier.

Eventually the duo had taken a chance behind the concierge’s desk and Lady Wifi laughed “my oh my are you two lovebirds? Cause that’s quite a cozy fit.”

Chat laughed at her and said “yes it is,” then he looked at Ladybug and said “but she’s not wrong you know.”

Ladybug looked disgusted that he would do this now before he asked “by the way my lady why’d your magic go into the rug like that?”

Ladybug blinked at him confused and asked “what do you mean?”

Chat said “I saw your magic sink into that ugly rug Mayor Bourgeois needs to replace. What were you trying to do, set a trap?”

Ladybug snorted “I doubt it that magic spell thing has not been working I mean what are the… chances.” She trailed off as her eyes brightened with understanding.

Angling her body as best as she was able Ladybug spotted the rug Chat was talking about, and the designer in her noted the ugly pattern but the magic user took note of something else, and that made Ladybug give a wide grin.

Abandoning her cover she darted through Lady Wifi’s barrage and barriers and waved at her, getting her attention and it worked.

She tried to line up a shot but paused realizing she had too many lock signs in the way.

Lady Wifi gritted her teeth and teleported to the lower level to get her but only had a slightly better angle which she tried to use but Ladybug had no trouble dodging them.

Sticking her tongue at Lady Wifi she winked and this enraged Lady Wifi to no end.

Giving a snarl she ran forward to get closer in range and then some miraculous happened.

She tripped over the rug and Lady Wifi fell flat on her face!

She dropped her phone and it went flying through the air landing right by Ladybug who with a simple whack cracked the screen!

Seconds later a butterfly fluttered free and Ladybug was quick to react.

“corrupted one, you bound by darkness by creations light I now bind, in this way I have mastered you, now take the guise which I command COMMUNICATION!”

There was a pink flash and Ladybug had grabbed the card before it finished forming, scooped up Alya’s phone before hurrying over to her friend.

From where he now stood Chat complained “really my lady you have three cards to my one! Meow’s with that?”

Ladybug merely hissed at him “just help me get her out of here before all hell breaks loose!”

Chat looked around at the already fading damages and the people’s reactions to what had for them just taken place.

Nodding hurriedly Chat Noir went to Ladybug’s side and the two of them got Alya out of there.

Leaving her in a park they waited till she woke up before they skedaddled.

As Marinette walked home she fended off built up calls from her parents and Nino when done Tikki who had been eating cookies in her purse said “are you okay Marinette?”

Marinette nodded with a happy smile “I’m great Tikki, I finally figured out what my magic’s been doing!”

Tikki blinked at her. “Really?” She asked.

Marinette nodded “yes. Tikki my magic creates an opportunity for good luck.”

“Huh?”

Marinette nodded “I’m not sure if it worked for that Pigeon guy but I did break his whistle so maybe I enchanted myself that time but for the others Stone Heart dropped his paper in a spot convenient for Chat, Stormy Weather got smacked in the face with a newspaper, Lady Wifi tripped over a rug. Tikki I can set up lucky moments!”

Tikki hummed “it does make sense but it seems to be really based in chance and probabilities doesn’t it? I’m not sure that’s very reliable.”

Marinette nodded “but the same could be said true for luck of all kinds in general.”

Tikki nodded “true.” The Kwami paused at the look on her face.

“There’s something else isn’t there Marinette?”

Marinette sighed and nodded “we need to do something about Paris and its opinion of us and all the magical stuff happening now. What’s going on with Ivan and now probably Alya isn’t fair and I think something needs to help manage it.”

Tikki nodded slowly “do you have something in mind?”

Marinette smiled down at the Kwami “I do.”

**

Ladybug sat down on the roof eyeing the window on the opposite side. There was a lot of activity in there and Ladybug narrowed her eyes as she waited for said activity to die down.

When it looked stable Marinette pointed her wand at the window and focused.

Tikki had told her stuff like this was possible so dammit she would do this!

After a moment the window glowed pink before flying open.

Ladybug grinned as activity in there went silent.

After a moment Alya arrived at the window looking around before the magic user called out “up here!”

Alya looked up and gaped while Ladybug smiled widely and said “I hear you have some questions.” Then she titled her head to one side and winked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright that was chapter 3. First off I wanna say thanks to my new beta for this story Warmach1ne32 of FF.net. I was a little worried about the speed on this chapter, Alya's blog in that I might of possibly gone with a new name, and that I am not particularly good at puns but I'm told this works. Um not much else to say but my next update might be a bit in coming. Towards the end of the month I'll be launching my new PMD story which has been one of my personal projects for the longest time but stuff can happen. Check my Tumblr blog or DA page for details. I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or CardCaptor Sakura in any way, shape, or form. Reviews welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

MiracuCaptors

Chapter 04

Into the Air

 

_“So… you’re here to break a curse?” Alya asked._

On screen Adrien watched as Ladybug nodded.

_“That’s correct and let me assure everyone that it is NOT Paris that is cursed it is a cursed object that has arrived in Paris and it is acting on its own and anyone it may target should not be held at fault! The… enchantment targets people based on when they are under negative emotion and things just go from there.”_

_“And what about your fellow magic wielder, Chat Noir? Are you two a team?”_

_Ladybug looked thoughtful for a moment before saying somewhat dully “he and I work towards the same goal to break the curse but otherwise… We each do our own thing.”_

Adrien sighed and looked over his shoulder at the couch where Plagg was currently sitting surrounded by containers of camembert pigging out.

Adrien looked back at the Alya’s blog with the video of the interview on it and just sighed.

This whole situation was just depressing in general and Adrien just wondered if he had done the right thing in approaching this whole adventure the way he had.

Adrien looked at some of his photos with a scowl as he reflected on this thinking _but then why should I have to be like that in this? I do take this seriously enough and magic…_ Adrien sighed _magic has offered me freedom I haven’t felt in a long time._ Adrien thought to himself as he looked at a photo of his mom.

“Man Ladybug sure is a stick in the mud huh kid.” Adrien gave a start and then tossed a look over his shoulder at Plagg who was now hovering his shoulder quite literally.

“Look at me I’m so serious, I’m so responsible” the Kwami said in a mocking tone “kid you have your work cut out with her. Girls are too much trouble; cheese is SO much better!”

Adrien gave Plagg an annoyed look.

Then from the intercom came his father’s assistant Nathalie’s voice.

“Adrien? Your friends are here.”

Adrien let out a curse, grabbed his bag, shoved Plagg into said bag and was out the door.

A short while later Adrien found himself smelling chlorine and listening to laughter and screams of all kinds as people of all shapes and sizes enjoyed themselves at the indoor pool facility Adrien was at now.

The place was big, enormous with multiple pools heated and non-heated, jacuzzis, water slides, locker rooms and even miniature food court the place was an aquatic wonder-land and everyone was having a good time and this had all been Nino’s idea.

So once Adrien had managed to free a day for himself he had found himself here with Nino who had invited along Marinette and Alya. Though for some reason Marinette had turned red when she saw him and Adrien for the life of him couldn’t imagine why he didn’t think there was anything wrong with the plain black swim trunks he was wearing.

He also failed to notice the amused looks Alya and Nino were trading.

But still weird awkwardness aside the day when on great and remarkably enough it appears their entire class had the same idea as their classmates rotated in and out so naturally it was only a matter of time before Chloe showed up with Sabrina in tow.

Chloe insulted Marinette’s swimsuit (which Adrien couldn’t see why I mean it was cute? Not that he said so.) which led to Marinette insulting Chloe’s athletic ability which proceeded to lead to a short race in the pool.

One which Adrien hadn’t been able to stop or give a warning that might have preempted some heartbreak or frustration. Cause if he had they would have known Chloe had grown up in their family’s hotel swimming pool and was a pretty good athlete in the water.

Needless to say Marinette had lost and Adrien sighed while next to him Alya and Nino stared.

He watched as Chloe taunted a red faced Marinette who sank into the water. After a moment and Marinette just stayed there Chloe got out of the pool and said rather imperiously “come Sabrina let’s get some food. Coming Adrien honey?”

After a moment Adrien nodded “yeah food sounds good” they could all use some food and this might help smooth over the situation “you two go on ahead and we’ll catch up.”

Not noticing the way Chloe had scowled he looked at Nino and said “go on and take a look at what they have we’ll be along.”

Nino nodded and the three of them walked off.

Walking over to the ladder used to get people out of the pool Adrien crouched down unaware of Alya who had covertly pulled out her cell phone and was filming.

After a moment Adrien smiled as the blur of color under the water that was Marinette moved towards the ladder. Surfacing Marinette kept her head and slowly worked her way up and out of the pool keeping her head down and just as she had one foot out she looked up and met Adrien’s gaze who smiled reassuringly at her.

Marinette turned red and her arms flailed as she reared backwards and fell into the pool. Adrien blinked in perplexity and then became aware of another much closer sound.

Looking around he caught sight of it. It was Alya laughing.

Alarmed Adrien stood from his crouch and said “A-Alya what are you doing?!”

Smugly Alya said “filming blackmail material.”

Adrien blinked at her and said “what?” But that was drowned out by a louder squawk “ALYA!” Which had been followed by a loud splash from Marinette.

Adrien looked towards her but she was gone then he looked at Alya and watched her cackle as she ran away chased by a very wet Marinette.

As lifeguards yelled at them to stop running Adrien could only stare, very much baffled as he thought.

_What… just happened?_

Marinette never did get that footage from Alya and while there were some barbs tossed back and forth between Chloe and the others they all settled down to ear and everything was going fine when Chloe softly said “Adrien?”

Adrien looked at felt his spirit sink. The Gorilla stood guard over Nathalie who stood right next to his father who picked his way through the establishment with an expression of distaste on his face.

Eventually he spotted Adrien and went right for him. Swallowing Adrien stood up and Mr. Agreste said to him as he came in range “Adrien there is a complication in recent plans I need you to come with me right away.”

Adrien gave a look at Nathalie who only frowned in sympathy before sighing “very well.”

Nino protested here saying “whoa bro I thought today was a free day for you!?”

Mr. Agreste coolly said “it was until the plans changed and Adrien still has responsibilities he has to hold up as was agreed when he enrolled at that” his nostrils flared “public school.”

Adrien placed a hand on Nino’s arm as he said softly “it’s fine Nino that was the deal.” Adrien couldn’t help but wince internally at house his father gave Nino an evaluating look, complete with a dismissal.

After a moment Nino nodded stiffly and Adrien left and no sooner was that group out of range then Nino muttered something under his breath before leaving too leaving the four girls switching between looking after Adrien or Nino.

Marinette in particular looked worried.

(MiracuCaptors)

It didn’t take long for those fears to come to fruition as Nino now dressed and mostly dried off stomped down the street angry with Mr. Agreste and judging by his encounters after leaving the pool angry with adults in general.

Eventually his emotional high subsided and he sat down on a local bench where curiously enough no one but him was around. Looking at his bag he spotted something hanging out of one of the side pockets it was small and cheap.

He had bought it on a whim because of how colorful it was and he opened it up stirring the liquid inside before he brought the wand to his lips and blew letting bubbles into the air.

Now thoroughly depressed Nino said “man adults are such a drag.”

It was then that a shadow struck.

Approximately a few moments later Adrien was walking down the hallway of his home now ready for whatever new development had change his life on a daily basis.

Walking into the main room Adrien called out “Nathalie? I’m ready.”

There was only silence. Adrien frowned and went for the office.

No one was there. Adrien tried to call out again.

“Nathalie?”

There was no answer.

Then there was a shadow against the window going up and Adrien now alarmed went for the front door, opening it, and looking up.

Staring Adrien thought to himself _are those bubbles?..._ As he looked up at the green spheres moving upward and then gave a start as he realized there were people inside!

Then more small bubbles appeared all over the city and a figure appeared in its reflection with blue skin and dressed in a very colorful costume.

“Hello dudes and dudettes of Paris! I am Bubbler and I have removed that which makes Paris a very unhappy place. So no more adults and now we all can PARTY! So let’s have a good time.”

Adrien stared in horror at the sight as it clicked who Bubbler really was.

“Nino!” He whispered fearfully before running for the front gate with every intention of getting out of sight.

Once in an alleyway Adrien called out “Plagg.”

“Plagg? Plagg’s not here, Plagg is enjoying camembert.”

Adrien rolled his eyes and that sentence was answer enough.

Raising the hand bearing his ring Adrien chanted “oh ring giving the power of destruction, black cat who holds our contract, by our connection I ask for the garb and tools of our magic, release!”

Adrien’s magic circle spun out beneath him sending wind whirling through the air, ignoring Plagg’s indignant cry as he was sucked into the ring as green energy spiraled about transforming him as Adrien closed his eyes.

His mind was focused as he reached and unsheathed his sword from midair and green cat eyes opened as Chat Noir, cape billowing behind him took to the roofs of Paris.

It didn’t take long for Chat to find Bubbler and Ladybug had already beaten him there and wasn’t making very much headway in the task at hand.

She was trying to use her wand as a baseball bat to hit the barrage of bubbles Nino or Bubbler now was sending at her and when the situation came down to it Ladybug was taking one step forward, two steps back and since this battle was taking place on top of Notre Dame that was bad.

So Chat Noir then proceeded to interrupt the battle mid-point disregarding the fact or maybe not just noticing that he could have snuck up behind Bubbler and ending it there in favor of saving his lady.

Not that she appreciated it then considering how she growled.

“I don’t need your help!”

“I beg to differ bugaboo.”

And that was all that could be said before the barrage began and for what it was worth though Ladybug seemed to be avoiding it they did work well together as they got closer and closer that is up until the point when one of Ladybug’s heels got stuck in the floor she flailed and accidentally grabbed Chat’s cape sending him tumbling down on top of her and it got worse as the Bubbler lobbed a giant bubble at them which scooped them up and away into the sky they went.

After untangling themselves Ladybug tried to use the bottom of her wand to pop it.

It didn’t work.

Chat tried to use his sword and found the bubble was really stretchy.

“It’s a bubble!?” Chat cried in exasperation seeing it resist his sword.

At this point they were several hundred feet in the air and only getting further along and the adults were probably higher up and going and that was leaving aside the issue of oxygen. So Ladybug growled “it’s a magic bubble Chat so use magic with your sword and pop this thing, you’re Destruction!”

Chat looked past the sickly green color to the city far below and said “my lady we are very high in the air and we may be capable of jumps but flight? Not so much.”

Ladybug snorted at this “you let me handle that.”

Chat looked at Ladybug in confusion but sighed and looked at his sword during the battle with Stormy Weather, Chat Noir had learned about how his magic can be used to destroy and Plagg had informed him that he can use instinctively like he’s been doing but with an evocation and true focus he might be able to do some creative things with it.

Taking a deep breath Chat intoned “Cataclysm.” Black energy encased the blade of his sword and with a swing the bubble popped with a bang.

As the two hurtled through empty air Chat heard Ladybug shout “here we go!” Before something flew past him and then Ladybug’s left arm was around him pulling him close and Chat was able to look at what was also in the air with them.

It was one of Ladybug’s cards and it fluttered and spun through the air below them and Chat felt Ladybug take a deep breath and as he looked at her she began to chant.

“Oh card formed by the remnant of the butterfly, through the ladybugs guidance, through creations magic I ask that you lend the symbol of your power unto me, release FLIGHT!”

The card flew up towards them in the wind just in time as Ladybug brought the head of the wand against the card causing her magic circle to light up beneath them in midair.

Chat then watched in awe as her scarf turned to energy and reformed around her centering on her back and creating three pairs of wings that were connected to her back but not truly anchored.

They were pretty things, if basic in shape and made from energy, the first set near her shoulders was red with black spots. The one blow it was smaller in size and length and was a shining white and the third set below it was even smaller in size and length was an opaque color. And Chat watched in amazement as the wings tilted and Ladybug flew them down.

With a laugh Chat said “bugaboo you’re amazing!”

Ladybug didn’t reply as she focused her attention on flying downwards.

Soon enough Notre Dame came into sight and once she was certain they were in good range she let go on Chat Notre who leaped to one of the towers and Ladybug flew about and saw with slight relief that the Bubble was still at Notre Dame between the two towers as he’d been earlier.

With the adults and the two troublemaking magicians out of the way he’d take to blow them for fun of course that ended once he caught sight of Ladybug and the look on his face seeing her in the air was almost comical for a split second before he was firing bubbles at her again.

Only this time she had the advantage being able to move freely in midair.

Bubbler was getting mad at the ease she had and the difficulty he had and his blue skin darkened slightly as he was no doubt glowing red at this point.

So it was no surprised that as he stood there at the railing waving bubbles at her he failed to notice Chat Noir who had decided to actually use stealth this time around.

And as Bubbler reared his wand back to make another barrage Chat neatly cut off the end of the wand.

The Bubbler’s eyes went wide and blank and like a puppet with its strings cut the Bubbler dropped to his knees and Chat watched the evil littler butterfly emerge.

Ladybug made to flew forward but sighed after a moment knowing she wouldn’t make it time and the card was Chat’s this time and sure enough.

“Corrupted one, you bound by darkness by destructions power, I bind. A concept I name of the form you give, in this I have mastered you, now take the guise I command, BUBBLE!”

There was that green flash of light and then Chat Noir was holding his new card as Nino went back to normal. Hearing noise below Ladybug looked down and smiled to see the adults back. How she wasn’t entirely sure but Marinette was just gonna assume magic and leave it at that.

Looking back at the situation she watched as Chat offered his hand to help up a now bashful Nino. “You okay?” The cat magician asked.

The other boy nodded and Ladybug watched as Chat hesitated before asking “you mind telling me what caused this?”

Nino turned red slightly as he said “I got upset because of… some crud my friend has to go through that’s all.”

Ladybug stiffened knowing that he was talking about Adrien and Chat for his part stiffened up too before he relaxed and a warm smile came to his face.

“You got enchanted because you were upset for a friend?... Your friend is lucky to have you.”

Ladybug felt an uncomfortable sensation wash over her so she turned around and flew off.

The movement caught the boys’ attention and watched as she went her own way. After a moment Nino asked “are you oaky?”

 Chat nodded and gave a sigh “I’ve… got stuff to take care of.”

And indeed he did as first he went and got Nino out of there safely, then he had to deal with the drama at home. To this day Adrien still did not understand why people needed models to sell cologne. Luckily for him though the magical events of the day pushed it off for another day.

Then once the craziness died down and night had fallen over Paris Chat had taken to the rooftops once more.

Chat had a lot more things to keep in mind knowing what he could do with the cards and Cataclysm however as Destruction he needed to show Paris they could trust him just as much as they could Ladybug in dealing with magic.

So it was for that purpose that he knocked on a certain window and as Alya eagerly opened it and looked up she Chat sitting on the roof, legs dangling, cape blowing in the breeze, smiling a Cheshire grin against the backdrop of the crescent moon as he said “hey there! Got time for an interview?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so here we have the new chapter of MiracuCaptors. It took a fair while for this chapter to come out but I've been focused on a lot of stuff lately so sorry about that but it's here at last. This chapter was obviously a variant on the Bubbler episode but I also tried to mix two other elements into this from CardCaptor episode one being from when Sakura used FLY when she first captured JUMP and the other was from the episode Sakura turned WATERY into a Star Card. I've been told I've done a good job with this but I have my doubts. Anyways in regards to FLIGHT Ladybug's wings are like the ones Sakura from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles has. I would've make them magical ladybug wings but it just didn't feel right so I went with this. Anyways I hope you like the chapter I worked hard on it. There's a picture that goes with this that'll be up on DeviantArt and my Tumblr pretty shortly after this. As always you can also check those sites for updates on what I'm up to. I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or CardCaptor Sakura in any way, shape, or form. Reviews welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Been a while huh? Well there's a reason for that. Now if you follow my other projects or follow me on DeviantArt or Tumblr you'll know this but for those that don't months ago my old computer gave up the ghost on me. By the grace of the powers that be I was able to save my files (which I am still SO grateful for) but I couldn't really do anything. Then I got my new PC a few months ago and I had to update all my other projects along with this one and then there was my latest issue with this fic. That being what I had planned for chapter 5 had to be moved to chapter 6 and I had to do a new chapter entirely. But here we are. I used a lot of comedy elements here, there's a small teaser for the next chapter in here, and there are a few Card Captor Sakura references in here too. I hope you like all this and sorry for the wait. I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or CardCaptor Sakura in any way, shape, or form. Thanks goes to my Beta reader Warmach1ne32 of FF. Reviews welcome.

MiracuCaptors

Chapter 5

Feelings

  
  
  


“So that’s it. That’s me.” Chat Noir said with a wink towards Alya as the video played on screen. Marinette watched with a leery look on her face.

“And your relationship with Ladybug? We have some eyewitness stuff saying things between you two… aren’t great.”

Chat frowned for a split second (not that anyone really noticed) before he said “my lady and I have different attitudes about stuff but I’ll win her heart in the end!” And for good measure he winked with a proud smirk.

Marinette went blegh as she turned back to her current focus.

Meanwhile on the video Alya asked Chat “and for all the dreamers out there how would you recommend for becoming a superhero?”

Marinette paused wondering what Chat could say she knew he’d have the good sense not to talk about the Kwami’s and such but still she worried.

That fear was for nothing though when Chat said “I’d just say to believe in yourself and be strong. My mom” here Chat hesitated for a second clearly stumbling for a second before managing “my mom said everyone has something special to them.”   
Marinette let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding and she felt her shoulders relax as the tension faded and then a moment later pressed a button on her keyboard dismissing the page.

And Tikki watched this from her position nearby lounging while munching on cookies. The Kwami was debating about trying to get Marinette to deal with Chat more favorably. However Tikki decided that now wasn’t the best time to do so considering Marinette was focused on her current project.

Said project being a board with papers tacked onto it with string crisscrossing everywhere and the words in bold on the board were “Operation Ask Out Adrien!”

Tikki finished putting the cookie she was holding into her mouth and floated up to try and talk some sense into Marinette considering one of the papers on the board mentioned a rhinoceros? Then there was a thumping noise and Tikki immediately froze and dropped through the air as she adopted this look on her face which she and Marinette called her “stuffed toy disguise” as she landed softly on a cushion just as Alya burst into the room.

Marinette looked at Alya who paused taking a look at Marinette’s latest antics before giving her a deadpan look saying “OK girl? Me and you are going to fix this mess but first have I got news for you!”

Marinette looked at the phone in Alya’s hand and asked “this have anything to do with your interview with Chat Noir?”

Alya said “well sort of it’s something new!”

Marinette looked nervous and was trying hard to show it as she said “o-oh?”

But before Marinette could begin to panic about how her secret identity was blown Alya said “turns out the city commissioned a statue for Ladybug and Chat Noir and there’s going to be an unveiling ceremony later today and the heroes have been invited to attend!”

Marinette frowned at the announcement Alya pulled up. Generally speaking she tried to avoid the public really the interview with Alya was just to set the public at ease otherwise she avoided them really. Chat did... well, Marinette actually didn’t know what Chat was thinking when he did what he did.

Realizing she was frowning Marinette looked up at a confused Alya and said uncertainly “I… don’t think Ladybug will come?” She explained. But Alya merely wrapped around an arm around her shoulders as she said “don’t be such a downer Marinette, I’m sure Ladybug will be there!” She tosses an unimpressed look over her shoulder at Marinette’s convoluted scheme and she said “and we’ll have to fix your plan to go on a date with Adrien. And you never know he might be at the ceremony!”

Marinette squeaked and turned red at the thought making Alya smile and laugh. Alya said “I’ll wait for you downstairs so hurry up slowpoke!”

Marinette nodded and after getting ready a task that made sure Tikki was with her and had cookies to eat during that time she was down the stairs with Alya and they were out the door.

But as they were crossing the street Marinette caught sight of a familiar head of blonde hair and stopped grabbing Alya’s arm.

“Adrien!” Marinette hissed excitedly.

Alya paused, raised an eyebrow, and looked around saying “where?” 

Then a car honked at them and they finished crossing the street in a hurry.

As soon as they were on the pavement Marinette pointed the direction she saw him saying “he was over there I saw him!”

Alya nodded “ahuh.”

Marinette turned a look on her saying “I did!”

Alya smiled and said “I believe you. Then she looked to the park across the school where the statue's unveiling was to be which was a strange coincidence.

Marinette smiled and said “you can go on ahead Alya I’ll find Adrien and trip and end up splashing mud on him, his dad will freak out, and hate me we’ll never get married and oh my god what do i do?!” She finished the rant in a rush as she crouched down and began to hyperventilate her smile long gone as she panicked.

Alya meanwhile just watched this with a raised eyebrow well used to this by now.

Putting a hand on her shoulder Alya said “Marinette.”

Marinette stopped for a second and Alya said “breathe” and the girl did.

Pulling Marinette up Alya placed both hands on her shoulder saying “girl you got this. None of that is going to happen, well maybe you might trip (“ALYA!”) but not the rest so here’s what you do. Simply go to him and say hey Adrien want to go to the movies sometime? That’s it, short and simple.”

Marinette took a deep breath and raised both hands clenched into fists to hold herself steady and she nodded with a determined look. Alya nodded. “You got this.”

The two parted ways there but when Marinette got to where she saw Adrien she couldn’t find him but that was only to be expected as Chat Noir was now bounding across the rooftops having snuck out and ducked into an alleyway to transform.

He was planning on attending the ceremony today and was currently day dreaming slightly of the thought of his lady.

Of course Chat Noir had no idea Ladybug was in her civilian guise looking for his civilian guise so he just continued on and successfully attended the ceremony. But Ladybug did not show up which was a disappointment on multiple levels to multiple people. But the main reason would be that she might have been able to stop what happened next.

The ceremony had gone well and as it ended and the people began and press began to disperse somewhat. People clearly wanting to talk to the magic user who did come. But Adrien had some experience in avoiding press when he didn’t have to interact with them so his focus was on the statue. Which was… good. 

But that was it. The statue was merely the shape of the two of them in vague generalities which granted there was only so much footage of them both but still.

“It’s so abstract…” Chat muttered.

“I know but the mayor wanted it fast so I had to make do.” A voice spoke up getting Chat to tense before he turned and faced the speaker. It was a man, who looked very young and who was surveying the statues with an unhappy look.

“And you are?” Chat asked raising an eyebrow.

The man gave a start, looked at Chat sheepishly rubbed the back of his head before holding it out saying “I’m Theo the sculptor who made the statue.”

Chat shook his hand and said “nice to meet you.”

After letting go Theo hesitated for a second before asking “Ladybug couldn’t make it?”

Chat tensed for a moment but it wasn’t noticed though the way his cat like features now behaved would but Theo didn’t catch it.

“My Lady has other things to do.” Chat said rather vaguely.

“Oh…”

Chat looked at Theo and wasn’t sure if he liked the look on his face as he asked “any particular reason you wanted to see her?” His tail lashed.

Theo said a bit wistfully “I just wanted a chance to observe her up close, I’m hoping to get the chance to re-do the statue and… I just wanted to meet her. I’ve heard she’s amazing…”

And hup nope Chat did  **not** like the look on Theo’s face and after a second of consideration said in a low tone “Theo… You want to know a secret?”

Theo looked curiously at Chat and said “OK?...”

Chat said “I’ll see if I can’t ask Ladybug to come visit you. See me and her are pre-eetty close.”

“Oh…”

Chat nodded and he watched as Theo swallowed and walked off a bit quickly which brought slight satisfaction to him though as he lept away over the rooftops a slight tinge of guilt began to flood him but he shook it off and bounded away.

A little bit later Theo got back to his loft and the first thing he did was throw the a bust that was clearly a work-in-progress of Ladybug to the floor shattering it.

Theo’s lips twitched and from his jacket he pulled out a newspaper clip of what was very clearly Ladybug. Theo let out a sigh and it was then that a shadow struck…

A little while later at the Louvre people were enjoying the exhibits when a window broke and a dark figure came crashing into the building and as everyone screamed and made other noises it went right for the Mona Lisa.

 

(MiracuCaptors)

 

Meanwhile Marinette trudged miserably along the street after what had been very much a fruitless search for Adrien something that was apparent as a voice spoke catching her attention “no luck with Adrien?”

Looking up Marinette saw Alya and shook her head. Walking over Alya wrapped an arm around Marinette pulling her in for a hug “there’s always next time.”

It was then that a voice spoke up from behind them.

“Hey Alya, Marinette!”

The two gave a start, turned around very quickly, and there was Adrien!

Marinette immediately squeaked and turned red while Alya smiled and said “hey Adrien!” 

The boy walked over to them while Alya nudged Marinette’s shoulder with hers which was very much a hint to ask him out. But as Adrien reached them the TV’s in the window the electronics store they were conveniently outside suddenly turned on a news alert attracting their attention as they watched a woman on screen saying “this just in! Chat Noir robs the Louvre! Eyewitness accounts just say Chat Noir broke in and has stolen the Mona Lisa!”

All three of them cried out “WHAT!”

The three just stood there in rapt attention as they watched the reporter say how the police were in the process of securing the Louvre.

Then as one both Alya and Adrien said “gotta go sorry!” And they dashed off in separate directions leaving Marinette to look one way then another very quick in bewilderment.

Then a voice spoke down lower “well that was convenient.”

Marinette looked around to see Tikki peaking out and luckily there wasn’t really a lot of people around to notice.

Marinette nodded and said “yeah which is just as well we need to look into this Chat Noir is many things but he’s no thief.”

Marinette then looked up and saw someone looking at her oddly.

She then fake laughed and ran off.

 

(MiracuCaptors)

  
  


Meanwhile Chat Noir, the real Chat Noir had just snuck into the Louvre to get a look at the scene of the crime. 

_ Sneaking in proved to be easy _ he thought to himself  _ but then again that’s no surprise they are still securing the area. _

Reaching the area where the Mona Lisa was he surveyed the area as his eyes narrowed. The whole area gave him a strange feeling and then his eyes widened as he sort of saw a pale purple outline where the painting once was.

“So this is an Akuma?” Chat muttered.

It was then that alarms rang from overhead and a cage dropped down from overhead right on top of him.

Chat’s eyes half closed as his face went into an “are you kidding me” look.

Chat pulled out a card.

The cage flashed with green light as it exploded from the inside out as Chat now stood inside a green bubble that popped as the BUBBLE card reappeared before him.

“Well that was easy” Chat said with a tone of satisfaction “I’ll have to remember this for future reference.”

“CHAT NOIR!” A loud angry voice called out of nowhere sounding close by.

Chat jumped in the air and looked around still seeing no one.

“Chat Noir!” The voice came again. Then he looked down at his sword and saw a small circle made of a pink light hovering parallel to the gem on his sword’s hilt.

The circle itself have five dots in it with a line going straight down the middle one.

“Ladybug?” He asked in confusion as from a Parisian rooftop Lady snarled into her wand like it was a microphone “WHAT DID YOU DO?!”

Floating parallel to the center of the wand’s head was green circle bearing a paw print inside. Ladybug was clearly making use of the COMMUNICATION card.

Chat just said sweetly “you know I’m innocent don’t you Bugaboo?” Ladybug sputtered in response while he went on the move. However not long after moving through the museum he stopped and snorted seeing the streams of water carefully laid out along with other random “setups” scattered about that was clearly the police’s attempt in dealing with magic.

“This isn’t a game Chat Noir!” Ladybug said thinking he was laughing at her but Chat simply said “I wasn’t laughing at you my lady. There’s an im-paw-stor running about but don’t worry I can handle this.”

Ladybug stomped her foot and said “this isn’t a game Chat. Rendevouz with me and we’ll go the police and see about sorting this out.”

Chat shook his head though and said “no can do my lady this is between me and that copycat!”

Ladybug made a frustrated noise and tried again “Chat_”

But Chat proceeded to cut her off shhk noises as he said “sorry Ladybug static breaking up” adding in shhk noises between the words.

Ladybug though snarled saying “there’s no static with magic” but the green circle had vanished by that point with the COMMUNICATION card rematerializing.

Ladybug just stood there with a red face for a few seconds as she sputtered before she stomped her foot and grabbed the card before spinning on her heel and looked over the city before taking a deep breath and letting it out.

Closing her eyes Ladybug focused and tuned out the sounds and the smells and then she felt it. A warm, prickling feeling and a slimy feeling and they were pretty close together and moving.

Ladybug grabbed a card, tossed it, and brought her wand down on it crying “FLIGHT!” Her magic circle flashed under her for a second and then she was in the air. Though she couldn’t really notice but one of the spots on her earrings had vanished...

After what felt like an eternity but was actually mere minutes Ladybug dropped down through an open skylight and into a loft to an eyebrow raising sight...

And oh what a sight it was. One Chat Noir was standing over another holding a sword to his throat and the one on the ground had duct tape over his mouth.

The one holding the sword smiled to see her and said “there you are Ladybug I’ve apprehended the imposter.” Ladybug approached cautiously both glad and concerned that he hadn’t made a pun just there.

And she was right to be wary because what she didn’t know was that it was the impostor holding the sword and the real one that was gagged. You see Chat Noir had found the Akuma and… it did not go well.

Ladybug got within a few feet of the situation and took in observing the situation and then the impostor said “go ahead and declare your victory my lady.”

Ladybug though looked from the frantic and slightly scared Chat Noir to the one holding the sword and her eyes narrowed as she said “where’s his sword?”

The impostor pointed and Ladybug looked to where the sword lay after the impostor knocked it out of Chat’s grip. She looked at it and then back at the two of them particularly at the impostor and the real Chat was starting to get nervous particularly when Ladybug slowly raised her wand the head starting to glow.

That fear proved to be null though when she flung the energy at the impostor forcing him to flip backward and letting the energy hit the floor and allowing the real Chat to leap up to stand beside her and the first Ladybug did was rip the duct tape off his mouth and he went “ah!” Which Ladybug may or may not have secretly enjoyed while he whined.

Looking at the impostor she said “Nice try but I know you’re the fake.”

Chat looked towards and his sword and made a dive for it as the impostor charged, Ladybug raised her wand, and the impostor stepped on a board.

And not just any board the board that Ladybug’s magic had affected and as such when the impostor’s foot came down on the end bringing it down and down as the other end of the board came up and smacked right into his face with a  **lot** of force.

The two just froze there as they watched the fake Chat Noir stand still as the board stayed glued to his face. 

Then he dropped back to the floor unconscious as the board fell back into place with a thud.

The two just stared before a frustrated Chat cried out “SERIOUSLY!?”

Ladybug though just shook it off and stomped over where the impostor laid out feeling out for the source of the sliminess.

Tucking her wand under her arm she bent down reached beneath one of his gloves and pulled out a newspaper clipping. Pausing for a second seeing it Ladybug then ripped it in half and let the butterfly fly free and ignoring Chat’s indignant cry she pointed her wand and chanted, her magic circle lighting up beneath her feet. “Corrupted one, you bound by darkness by creations light, you I bind. A concept I name of the form you give, in this way I have mastered you, now take the guise which I command MIRROR!”

There was a pink flash and the card appeared while the impostor’s transformation broke.

As the card floated down into her hand and Ladybug eyed it she heard Chat ask “hey bugaboo how’d you know which one of us was real?”

Ladybug just glanced away as she held the card in her grip not really wanting to admit that she’d noticed the real Chat had a gem on his sword and the impostor’s didn’t not to mention the other differences in their costumes she took note of because that would mean she’d noticed so much about Chat Noir and doing so would make their situation worse so she merely said ‘just a feeling.”

Then the figure of Theo groaned and woke up directing their attention and naturally once awake and sitting up the first thing he noticed were the heroes and it was with slight rapture and shyness that Theo asked “Ladybug?”

Ladybug looked at him and offered an awkward smile as she held out a hand to him and said “that’s me and you are?”

Theo looked at her hand then her face before he slowly took it and Ladybug pulled him to his feet as he said “I’m Theo. I’m… the one who made your statue.”

“Ah” Ladybug gave a slight start as she said slightly guilty “I’m sorry I wasn’t there this morning.”

Theo waved her off while Chat Noir just watched feeling more than a little guilty over what had happened...

  
  


(MiracuCaptors)

  
  


Marinette sighed as she dismissed her transformation and just flopped onto her bad. She was so tired after dealing with everything and she did not know what to feel.

Proving Chat’s innocence was easy enough just by showing the police the new card and since the Mona Lisa had been returned on its own undamaged somehow? It wasn’t necessarily blown over but it was going to be handled or at least Chat wasn’t going to be labeled a criminal.

Marinette just did not know how to handle both the public and Chat and everything else. Little aware though that across the city in his room Adrien was just laying on his couch having been chewed out by his dad for sneaking out and just feeling terrible for everything that had happened while Plagg merely ate camembert. And it hadn’t helped that he’d have to explain about what had happened and Ladybug had not been pleased. He sighed and Plagg debated about telling him about how close a call he’d had.

Meanwhile Tikki was eating as she felt pretty hungry too as she observed Marinette who after a moment rolled over and grabbed her new card and just looked at the image of a peaceful Chat on the card and let out a sigh.

 


	6. Chapter 6

MiracuCaptors

Chapter 6

Limits

 

_She knew she was dreaming but this was a different one then the usual one._

_Ladybug was in an alleyway looking at the Eiffel Tower which was close but it was OK. The moon was still low in the sky and what was coming had yet to be so there was still time._

_Yet time was something there seemed to be little of. As she tries to run through the alleyway her scarf trailing behind her, wand in hand she felt as if she was moving through molasses._

_Power, magic was all around her but she couldn’t touch it, couldn’t use it as if it was on layer below her in sight but beyond reach._

_And that wasn’t the only thing beyond her too. She could hear a sound all around her its presence all-encompassing and constant. The noise booming in her ears and yet she quite couldn’t hear it._

_It was if a mute button had been pressed and no sound was possible._

_The tiredness and lack of was a very draining effect._

_And then, something changed. There was a presence in the distance not coming from the tower but from behind, Ladybug turned and looked behind her slowly._

_Whatever it was the presence wasn’t from nearby, it lurked beyond the horizon beyond Paris._

_As this thought made itself known sound suddenly became noticeable again as the sound called out._

_Tick-tock. Tick-tock._

_It was the ticking of a clock._

 

_ _

 

Marinette’s eyes opened suddenly as she gasped.

Breathing hard for a few moments she just looked around and confirmed that she was in her room and a look at her phone confirmed that yes it was very early in the morning and that she would have to get up for helping in the bakery soon.

With a groan she flopped back onto her bed.

After a moment she heard Tikki mumble groggily “Marinette are you okay?”

Marinette glanced towards the “nest” Tikki had made for herself as she said “I’m fine Tikki.”

Though she wasn’t, not entirely her mind was fixated on the dream she has just had. _Another one…_ She thinks. Idly Marinette wondered if she should ask Tikki about the dreams but hesitated however rather than dwell on that though she found herself wondering about the sounds of the clock in her dream.

Then she heard her dad move around downstairs and it hit her.

It was her parents anniversary today!

Getting dressed quickly she began to bound downstairs only to halt a second after passing her parents room. Doing something of a reversal she looked at the door seeing it ajar slightly she peered inside and smiled at the sight of her mother fiddling with her hair.

Seeing Marinette looking in Sabine smiled and waved her in and as her mother turned Marinette’s grin grew even larger seeing the flower ornament in her hair.

“How does it look Marinette?”

Marinette let out a sigh of happiness “it looks perfect mom.”

“Oh I hope so, it’s not every day one celebrates their 20th anniversary.”

“Everything will be fine mom.”

“I hope so, do you wanna check on your father and see if the order is ready?”

Marinette nodded as she remembered that to celebrate today her parents were having a romantic day out together even closing the bakery to do so with one particular slight exception.

Entering the bakery Marinette grinned at the sight of what was a huge cake made of pastries shaped like the Eiffel Tower.

And it was clearly finished.

Looking at her dad Marinette smiled as he turned his attention to her and she said “all done dad?”

“Yup, Mrs. Chamack will be by here later today to pick it up and we’re relying on you for it.”

“I have this dad everything will be fine, go upstairs and get ready I know mom is.”

Tom, Marinette’s father gasped and his hands flew to his upper lip as he said “should I trim my mustache?!”

With a slight laugh at his reaction Marinette said “you’ll be fine dad!”

Moments later Sabine came in and with a kiss the two were out the door with Marinette giving a cheery wave before she started daydreaming about herself and Adrien and their possible anniversary and promptly began to panic and Tikki had to intervene.

So a romantic walk through the city and a boat ride later found Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng sitting down at a really nice restaurant to enjoy a lunch.

After sitting down a moment later they spot a girl with pink hair waving to them and they wave back recognizing her.

“You know them?” A male voice asked turning the girl’s attention back to the man sitting opposite her “yeah they’re Marinette’s parents, you know one of the girls I hang with…?”

The man Mr. Kubdel nodded at his daughter, Alix one of Marinette’s classmates.

Looking at his daughter the man said “I do wish you’d dressed a bit nicer today.”

Alix blinked at him “what? My kicks are designer.” She said lifting a leg to show off her sneakers.

Mr. Kubdel let out a slight sigh “that’s not_ I...” he let out a sigh then said “oh never mind.” Clearing his throat and directing her focus he said “so today’s your birthday and I have a present for you.”

Alix put her sneaker down and looked at her father curiously as the man reached into his pocket and pulled out...

“A pocket watch?” Alix asked slightly incredulous as she looked at it “dad, I kind of already have a clock on my cell phone?”

Mr. Kubdel smiled “ah but this is a little special, the man who made it was our ancestor and some called him… a magician. I think it fitting considering our new guardians.”

Alix rolled her eyes very unimpressed “they’re superheroes dad.”

“The two aren’t mutually exclusive however this watch is special” Alix gave her dad her attention clearly humoring him as he set it on the table and Alix did take note of it’s blue color it was jewel like almost like it was glowing.

Taking note of her curiosity the man finished saying “it’s creator was called a magician because many thought him a man” he pressed a button on the watch and its lid sprang open and lines of lights spun across the clock face as two puffs of smoke swirled above it forming a hologram making Alix give an amazed gaping smile as he finished his sentence “ahead of his time.”

Mr. Kubdel then closed the lid dismissing the hologram as he said “but of course if you’d rather have a new skateboard” as he pulled back holding the watch but Alix suddenly threw herself across the table to grab at it as she said “no, no! I’ll take it!”

Mr. Kubdel looked into Alix’s sparkling face as he said with a smile “very well” handing her the watch “but be careful with it, it is a family heirloom.” Alix held it in her hands as he said “I’ll be careful dad no worries.”

Then from the pocket of her jacket came a beeping noise and Alix pulled out it revealing her cell phone and seeing the alarm and message on the screen went “ack! Sorry dad I gotta go I’m late!”

And with that she went running off as her dad waved after her.

But she wasn’t the only one to receive such a reminder.

As Marinette sat down in the bakery doing homework after the slight meltdown earlier waiting for Mrs. Chamack to show up while Tikki took advantage of sneaking sweets that wouldn’t be missed her phone began to ring.

Marinette looked at and blinked, picking it up she heard Alya while Tikki watched “Alya hi! What’s up? Oh! Kim and Alix’s challenge, that’s today? The banner?” Marinette turned her gaze to the ceiling as if she could see her room and where the finished object in question lay “of course I finished it! I’ll be there soon.” Hanging up Marinette let out a breath as Tikki zoomed over looking concerned.

“But Marinette, Mrs. Chamack and the cake!”

Marinette gave Tikki a look before a considering look came onto her face as a sly grin came onto her face one that if Tikki was being honest worried her.

Marinette went upstairs to the room and made a beeline right for where the cards were! But before Tikki could say anything Marinette was already invoking her transformation and despite her protests away the Kwami went.

Ladybug smiled as her transformation formed around her and lightly twirling her staff in the one hand Marinette looked at the card she held in the other: MIRROR.

Tossing it into the air Ladybug said “call forth an image of myself to complete a task that needs undertaking, MIRROR!”

Ladybug tapped the wand against the card which turned bright pink and turned into streams of energy that swirled about the room before returning before her making a cocoon before her and when it faded a copy of of Marinette stood before her.

Ladybug let out a sigh of relief at the sight as when she activated the card she’d realized that she might have created a copy of herself as Ladybug and not Marinette but that worry was for not.

Stepping forward Ladybug looked at the copy who said somewhat flatly “what is my task?”

Ladybug frowned and realized this copy had a bit of a dead look in her eyes and Ladybug frowned realized that there was something else off about her. She couldn’t figure out what it was though until she noticed the purse she usually wore was on the other hip where is wasn’t supposed to be. Another scan and Ladybug confirmed this Marinette was a mirror image of how she looked normally!

Ladybug sighed.

This trick should work for today but it wouldn’t really work in other situations Alya probably would notice and Mrs. Chamack might for sure but she was willing to bet she was occupied today so it should be fine for now.

To the copy Ladybug said “go down into the bakery and wait for Mrs. Chamack to show up. When she goes give her her order and then lock the bakery after that.”

The mirrored Marinette nodded “understood” she said and walked downstairs.

Ladybug then looked up at the trapdoor above her and within moments was over the city making sure to grab the banner as she left. Seeing her destination in sight she carefully dropped down out of sight and reverted back to plain Marinette letting out an “oof” as she did so.

As Tikki came out the Kwami immediately turned to Marinette saying “I’m not sure if this is a good idea using magic in and out of transformation like this Marinette.”

The girl just smiled and shrugged saying “there’s no issue Tikki you said I had magic on my own right?”

The Kwami stressed though “yes but you’ve had no training in doing so outside of transformation.”

Marinette smiled and said “it’ll be fine Tikki.”

Tikki went back into her purse still fretting though as Marinette walked out and into the plaza where the race between Alix and Kim was to take place.

As she ran down the steps towards her classmates they cheered at the sight of her. Reaching them she came to a stop and panted “s-sorry I’m late.”

Alix smiled and waved a hand at her saying “no big Marinette.”

Once Marinette caught her breath she went to hug Alix saying “happy birthday Alix” but the girl ducked under it and skated backwards not one for hugs but she did say “thanks Marinette” then made fists and pumped her arms saying loudly “so come on let’s see it! Did you break it?!”

Marinette nodded and unrolled the banner she’d brought with her prompting the entire class to ooh and ah including Adrien who she had just noticed and promptly turned into a mess. Which Chloe was quick to make a comment on which everyone more or less just ignored.

Then Alix raised her fist and skated backwards saying “OK let’s do this!”

The whole class cheered and went back a little bit as Alix and Kim took their starting positions.

What was going on?

An argument between Alix and Kim had turned into a competition which had turned into this whole big thing which brought us to today. So with the class arrayed with Ivan and Nino holding the banner Max stepped forward to referee the race and state the rules which were simple enough.

When Max finished he said “are you both ready?”

The competitors nodded then Max raised his right arm in the classic pose as he said “then on your marks” the two got into starting positions as Max said “on your mark. Get set_” “WAIT!”

Max was taken aback and Kim actually fell down slightly as the class who had been held in apprehension went “ack” in various ways as Alix went over to the watching group pulling something out of her pocket as she did so.

Rollerblading up to Alya she held up the watch her dad had given her that morning and said “hold this for me Alya?” Before Alya could reply though Alix had shoved it into her hand before skating back saying “alright let’s do this!”

The two resumed their positions as Max raised his arm again and the tension returned “on your mark, get set… GO!”

The two took off on the agreed course as the class burst into cheers. Alya after a second passed it to Marinette saying “hold this for me Marinette I need to get this for my blog.” Before she started recording with her phone leaving Marinette holding the watch.

It was then that Adrien in an effort to get a better view popped up out of nowhere turning Marinette into a mess. Then he said “nice watch.”

Chloe was quick to catch this, made her way over, and moments later Adrien, Marinette, Chloe, and Alya were all staring at a broken watch.

Seconds after that Alix crossed the finish line with a roar arms throws into the air as the class chered.

Alix then made a beeline right for them and upon seeing the watch dropped to her knees in shock. Before she looked up and snarled at Alya “Alya what the hell?! I trusted you to look after my watch!”

Chloe flipped her ponytail back “what’s the big deal? It’s just a watch.”

Alix growled but before anyone could do anything else both Marinette  and Adrien’s heads snapped up as they sensed something slimy just in time to see a fluttering, glowing dark purple butterfly touch Alix’s rollerblades as a circle of that same light flashed around Alix in a slightly crooked shape before that same light engulfs her and when it fades another version of Alix is standing there in a costume.

The whole class which had been watching this from the moment Alix won went silent for a moment before everyone screamed, panicked, and ran away while this figure who called herself Timebreaker ranted.

Than stomping her foot lines of light emerged from the point she stamped her feet and spun about her in a way that was very reminiscent of magic circles that looked like gears.

Marinette and Adrien who had by this point taken cover noticed and gasped obligingly.

Two incantations recited and two flashes of light later and the two were ready for combat and Ladybug was doing just that though as she bounded down the stairs she didn’t notice that one of the spots on her earrings were gone…

Chat though was hanging back choosing to be cautious this time. Timebreaker seemed to be in a dome with the gear serving as a boundary marker. By this point Timebreaker had clearly affected several people by now that were hovering in place with their own gear rings spinning beneath them. Some were just frozen in place. Others were acting out what they had done moments before everything had happened stopping and then going through what they had just done before getting caught stopping and then repeat. It was like watching someone fast forward, stop, rewind, stop and repeat.

Chat was interrupted from his musings by Ladybug confronting Timebreaker who was ranting about needing more power and fixing her watch.

Chat observed the standoff warily before Timebreaker lunged for her and then Ladybug took to the air.

“Laaaddyyybuuggg…” Chat whined nervously.

The poor cat magician eyed the line marking the boundary of the dome then nervously reached for with his left hand and let it pass into the dome. Chat eyed the way it moved a bit slowly inside. It was almost like moving through molasses.

Chat wasn’t sure what Timebreaker was doing exactly but she clearly did something to the world around them to a point. Chat pulled his hand back and made a fist with it and as he clenched his sword.

His tension went rising though when Ladybug started throwing that pink enchanting energy trick of hers around. He gritted his teeth. _Does she think she can do that indefinitely?!_

What Chat didn’t know though was that Ladybug was doing this out of slight panic as she noticed that some of the caught people were starting to turn translucent **almost as if they were disappearing.**

And needless to say Ladybug would not stand for that so she started throwing magic around. But the task was difficult the whole area within that first gear felt... off. She felt like she was moving through molasses slightly and it felt like her vision was being messed. It was tiring and distracting but Marinette knew she needed to focus on Timebreaker!

Though maybe she should have paid more attention to other stuff since now the dots on her earrings were down to three and **one was blinking!**

Then throwing one more blast Ladybug gasped as her wings vanished and she dropped to the ground in a roll.

Timebreaker grinned and went right for her.

“LADYBUG!” Chat yelled then gritting his teeth he kneeled slightly holding his left before him to steady him and he raised his sword skyward in a smooth motion as he called out “Cataclysm!”

 

 

Dark green energy spiraled around his sword and he brought the sword down right on the lines forming the dome resulting in a mighty clash of energy that exploded outwards successfully derailing Timebreaker making her stumble.

Chat stood up and called to Ladybug “get out of there!”

Ladybug looked at Chat then Timebreaker and then down at her own hands and her eyes widened.

Within a second she called out a card’s name. “CLOUD!”

A pink smoky cloud erupted and Ladybug ran for it.

Timebreaker tried to go after her though she ended being unable to see where she was going and tripped on a crack that had **luckily** formed when Chat created that shockwave and fell down.

Ladybug meanwhile had run away holding her left arm part of the costume on it was looking as it it was faded from existence and though she couldn’t it the edges of her mask were disintegrating in pink sparkles of light.

Successfully getting out of sight she fell to the ground in a heap just in time as a pink flash of light signaled her transformation being dismissed against her will.

Marinette gasped for air as she hurriedly threw out her hands to catch Tikki as exhaustion slammed into her like a freight train.

“What, what happened?” She gasped out.

Tikki weakly said “you used up too much magical power both mine and yours.”

Marinette said “this didn’t happen before though.”

Tikki said “the Miraculous had a surplus of magical energy built up and leftover which you burned through already I guess.”

Marinette groaned and squeezed her eyes shut then opened them in a hurry.

“MIRROR!” She gasped “is it still running?!”

Tikki said “probably not Marinette I’m sorry, this is all my fault.”

Marinette shook her head and said “no it isn’t. This is all my doing I was too heavy handed with the magic. I just hope Mrs. Chamack got the order already.”

Luckily for Marinette though her double had just given the order to the reporter and locked the bakery before vanishing in a streak of light.

Meanwhile back at the battle the effects of CLOUD had vanished when Ladybug had reverted and now it was just Chat and Timebreaker and the Akuma currently stood dead center in a field of cracks.

Timebreaker roared as Chat approached an slightly smug look on his face.

Timebreaker wobbly tried to skate towards him as she passed over the cracks Chat though was a bit quicker on the draw.

“BUBBLE!”

A projectile of pure destructive energy flew for one of Timebreaker’s skates breaking the bottom of it in something of a slight explosion sending the girl airborn slightly to fall to the ground in a heap.

Chat then utilized the trick he and Ladybug used to jump around Paris to leap forward and bring his sword down on the other unbroken skate effectively pinning Timebreaker down somewhat.

As Timebreaker roared in anger Chat called out “corrupted one, you bound by darkness by destructions power, I bind. A concept I name of the form you give, in this I have mastered you, now take the guise I command, TIME!”

There was a green of flash of light and Chat smiled in relief seeing Alix back to normal and though things looked a bit off but it looks like things were back to normal and Chat was pleased to note that Alix’s watch was fixed too!

(MiracuCaptors)

Later that night Adrien sat at his desk as he looked at the Ladyblog which was open to the page detailing today’s events.

“Well looks like everything’s fine, no lasting damage, even Alix’s watch get fixed somehow.” He sighed.

Then a nasal voice spoke up “you got lucky kid I hope you realize that. Time is of the most fickle elements out there magically.”

Adrien spun around to look at Plagg who was eating camembert.

Curious at the whole concept Adrien said “is time travel possible?”

Plagg gave him a look before saying “nah not really. Sure there’s a few ways to leap forward but going backwards is impossible.” He took a bite of camembert before paused as if considering something then said “although…”

Adrien who had been  looking at his new card that he wouldn’t get much use of returned his attention to Plagg who said “Tikki, the Kwami of the Ladybug Miraculous” he explained “has mentioned a story about accessing a moment or a bubble of time of some sort. I don’t know I wasn’t really paying much attention to it.”

Adrien half closed his eyes as he stared at his little glutton before Adrien turned to look at the picture of his desk of his mother.

Adrien sighed again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK ladies and gents here's chapter 6 at long last! Sorry for taking so long there's life and other projects to deal with so here it is. This chapter was easier to finish since I did have like 40% of this finished already. Now for those wondering why this wasn't done sooner in chapter order so to speak well when I was writing it I realized a crucial problem with it. Due to how I've set up the workings of time and magic in this story going backwards isn't possible so I needed another way for Marinette to be in two places at once so this chapter had to be delayed. It works I think. Now I have a question for those who read this. This chapter has introduced a new element that sort of developed between the way my own writing goes and the more recent developments with CCS Clear Card Arc. Alix, would you like for her to take a more stronger role among the cast because with this chapter the possibility with her has appeared and I want to know what you all think. Now in the chapter you'll have noticed I put in two images the first being a drawing I did by hand and scanned as a teaser image I did back when this chapter was meant to be chapter 5. The other a drawing I did for one of the chapter's scenes while crossing off a project of my to-do list. I think both look OK they they both have shortcomings. But still I found them both worth putting up so they are in the chapter as well as on DA as it's something new I'm trying. Not much else to say really. I hope you like the chapter. I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or CardCaptor Sakura in any way, shape, or form. Thanks goes to my Beta reader Warmach1ne32 of FF. Reviews welcome.


End file.
